Secrets & Forbidden Desires
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Hinata's had enough of everyone looking after her like a child, she wants to be independent, wants to be her own person so she decides to make changes in her life, a new job, a new place, and a new love. who is secretive, has something to hide and doesn't let anyone in, and he manages to stir Forbidden desires in her. Rated MA for adult themes throughout. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry it's been a while since I've published anything, couldn't think of anything to write... Finally came up with something... It's a mixture of 50 Shades of Grey, meets Marina Anderson's work, meets the movie "Secretary" and some of my own stuff... **

**Hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review, makes me want to do more! =)**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was hot and sticky. The young girl's deep breath was all that could be heard. The lights were dim, but enough to show the girl's body to her master. She stood on a raised platform, tied to a pole that ran from ceiling to floor. Her hands were above her head tied with rope, her elbows were forced together to push the rest of her body outwards. Her eyes blindfolded. Her breasts ached to be touched, while her delicate and sensitive nipples were clamped, small but strong vibrations went through them, adding to the pain-pleasure her body was receiving. Her legs were spread apart with the spreader bar exposing her craving, dripping womanhood.

Gaara watched as the young woman tried to close her legs to stimulate her throbbing clitoris to reach her long awaited climax, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to climax. Cries of frustration left her body. Sweat beads started to form on her upper lip, around her neck and chest.

Gaara was highly aroused by the scene in front of him, his hard erection pressing against his trousers hurt, he too wanted release, but knew it would be a waste and the night would go to waste. Slowly he moved towards the table laid with different gadgets, he chose the vibrating balls, spinning them in his hand he moved towards the woman. She could feel his presence around her, it made her womanhood lubricate more with her juices, and Gaara noticed this and licked his lips. "I'm going to insert vibrating balls into you, you have to stop yourself from climaxing, if you do, I punish you" he told her. She whimpered and cried in protest, her body was on the edge and she knew that any stimulation between her legs, she would explode. "No, please, don't" she pleaded, but he ignored her. He sucked on each ball lubricating them and slowly he inserted them into her vagina, the invasion was a welcoming sensation, she tried to relax her heavily aroused body but the muscles in her womanhood were tightening around the balls, sending electrifying tingles though her body. She moved her waist to adjust herself, but doing so made the balls travel further up until they touched her G-spot, she screamed in pleasure, but still she denied herself release. Gaara could see the tiny tremors that ran through her body; he knelt in front of her and slowly started to rub her legs, massaging them from the ankles going up. He added pressure as he reached her calves, causing her to adjust herself again, making the balls rub against her. Her legs trembled as her climax reached closer "NO! Please don't" she screamed as she felt the pressure coarse through her body. He reached her thighs his touch became soft and sensual, making her skin come alive. He moved his mouth closer to her and with a flick of his tongue on her clitoris another tremor shook her body, stronger than the one before. He continued to lick it making her cry with ecstasy. When he wrapped his mouth to it and sucked, she climaxed. It tore through her, her body shaking. Finally the sweet release she'd been denied for so long. As she came off her high, she grew terrified; she was going to be punished.

Gaara was at his feet; quietly he untied the girl's body leaving the nipple clamps on and the balls inside her. Once done he removed the blindfold and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. "I had such high hope for you, but you just let me down" he told her. He could see the fear in her eyes, it only added to his arousal. "I want you to bend down on the table." She followed the orders. He followed her and waited for her to get in place. He got her to raise her legs while he added pillows for her knees to rest on, thrusting her lower body upwards. He moved in front of her and tied her hands to the table legs, she stared at him waiting for his to say something but no words were exchanged.

He stood back and nodded at his handiwork and walked back towards the lower half of her body. Slowly he undressed himself, his erect penis bounced out of his pants, juices flowing from it. He knelt between her legs. He placed himself on her tight passage between her buttocks. Slowly he pushed himself in, invading her darkest place. She pushed back "NO PLEASE NOT THAT" she screamed at him, but he ignored her cries and pushed further in until his penis was fully in, he stilled waiting for her to get used to the new sensation. "You're not allowed to climax" he warned her as he stated to move in and out slowly. At first the motion hurt her, but slowly it turned into a deep dark pleasure. She felt her body responding.

As he moved, the balls moved inside her vagina, she was filled in both places; she felt complete and enjoyed it. She started to move with his rhythm stimulating her against him. His trusts got harder and faster, hitting the oh so sweet spot inside her rectum. He felt the tell-tale signs of another orgasm building inside her. Her walls tightening against his length, making him breathe sharply. He tightened his grip on her hips and trust harder and harder. As he raced for his climax, she was on edge of another one. It tore through her body taking him with her, she screamed as the earth shattering climax tore through her. He collapsed on top of her, shuddering from his release. Once both of them were still and their breath under control he pulled out of her and stood up. He walked to her front and untied her hands and waited for her to stand. Slowly she stood but her legs felt like they would give way any second. She stared at him for a while, waiting for him to speak. They stood together in silence, staring at one another.

"You know where the door is. Let yourself out" he turned his back against her and dressed himself and left the room with no more said. She stood in the dim light knowing this was going to happen, he couldn't love another human being, didn't know how to. It hurt her, but she denied her emotions to show, at least through this experience she learnt more about herself and her sexuality. She dressed herself slowly and left, never to look back again.

He stood by the window and watched her leave. He stood staring out the window, lost to his thoughts. The knock on his door disturbed him, brought him back to reality. "Come in" he said as he moved towards the table and chair. A young girl walked in, dressed in black slacks and a pristine white blouse "Sir, here are the interviewees for the job" she placed the file on the table, waiting for orders. When she didn't receive anything she let herself out. He picked the file and flicked through the file. He sighed. Not a single face struck out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was lying on her bed with her arms spread out. She sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. "Well you've applied for the job; you've got an interview as well so why are you so tense?" Her best friend Sakura enquired. All Hinata did was place her hands to her eyes and sighed again. "I don't know what to do" she finally said. Sakura lay next to her "Are you sure you want to move away Hinata?" she asked. "I need to move, I need to do what I want to for a change and not what others want me to do." She replied. Sakura nodded in approval, "have you told Naruto about this?" Her silence was the answer. "You need to tell him, you can't just run and hide away from everything Hinata" Sakura mothered her friend. They lay on the bed quietly for a few minutes until Hinata spoke "You're right Sakura, but I don't know how to tell him." "I'm sure you'll find a way." Both women looked at each other and smiled, "Will you help me find something to wear for this interview?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded.

Hinata had gone through 10 outfits, Sakura had chosen three. A grey dress that reached just above Hinata's knees, a three piece black skirt suit, they had chosen a purple silk blouse with it and a two piece trouser suit which was grey and with a white blouse. The clothes were laid on the bed and both women scanned one from another. "I'm not too keen on the dress" Hinata admitted, Sakura removed it from the queue. "Go for the 3 piece skirt suit, it suits you well, and makes you look so desirable" "I'm not whoring myself out during the interview" Hinata laughed. Sakura smiled sardonically and said "You never know, the guy would be left with his jaw on the floor and the job will be yours." Hinata just started at her friend, unsure whether she was being serious or not.

Finally they both agreed on the three-piece skirt suit and Sakura found Hinata matching purple pumps with a bow on the back of them "Don't you think this is a bit much?" Hinata complained when she saw the shoes, all Sakura did was smile "It's perfect". Hinata knew there was no point arguing about it, Sakura would win, she always did. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head in approval.

They sat on the bed and discussed interview techniques that could help Hinata when Sakura's phone rand "Hey Pig, how are you?" Hinata blocked out the conversation and thought about Naruto, her boyfriend. She loved him, but he just wasn't enough. She wanted more, but he held back as always. After all the years she watched him and adored him he finally asked her out. The relationship was everything she'd thought it would be, but after a few years their interest had begun to differ, where she wanted to be independent and see the world, he wanted to do everything for her. He didn't want her to get a job because he thought it would stress her out too much, at first the gesture was sweet and caring but now it was annoying. When around him she felt like an errant child, she couldn't decide for herself, couldn't do what she wanted because it was already decided for her. She heard Sakura's "Hmm's, ooh's and ahh's" each perfectly timed with whatever Ino was saying. Hinata stood up and walked to the window, she watched as Hanabi trained with their farther, she was always the perfect child, and there were no flaws in her. Their farther had always favoured Hanabi over Hinata, and she believed that to be the reason everyone felt like they needed to protect her.

Hinata hadn't realised that Sakura was done talking on the phone and was stood beside her; Hinata faced her "We've been invited out by the Pig and the others." Hinata nodded "What time are we meant to be going out?" Sakura checked her phone "We're meant to be at the Drunken Ninja at 8" "Okay"

The rest of the day the women sat around doing nothing. Around 7:45pm the women started getting dressed "Aren't we going to be late?" Hinata enquired, Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she went through Hinata's dresses "You know Pig, she never gets anywhere on time, so it won't matter whether we're late or not". Sakura picked out a plum coloured halter-neck mini dress which she passed to Hinata. She started to change into the dress while Sakura was still rummaging through her closet finding something she could wear, finally after what felt like hours Sakura decided on the little black dress.

Sakura led Hinata to the dresser where she started applying make-up on her. She chose a plum lip gloss, a hint of pink blusher and thick black eye liner to bring out her grey eyes. Sakura tied up her hair into a bun; she left some strands out at the front of her face and curled them. Altogether she looked amazing. The dress hugged her every curve, exposing her delicious assets.

Sakura left her short hair down and applied a red shade lip gloss and thick black eye liner. Both women looked immaculate. Both of them wore black pumps, checked themselves out in the mirror one last time and made their way over.

It was 8:45pm by the time they reached their destination. The bar had just come to life, people were pooling in, the music blaring out of the doors. Sakura and Hinata entered the bar and scanned for their friends; they spotted Ino and Sai and walked towards them. There was a lot of sexual tension between the two. They had been seeing each other on and off but neither one admitted their feeling for the other. "Well this is cosy" Sakura said, breaking the tension a tad bit. "Ooh don't you two look delicious!" Ino cooed over her friends. "I love what you've done to your hair Hinata" she touched the strands around her face "I bet you anything when Naruto see's you he'll be drooling in every place imaginable" Ino winked at her friend. Hinata blushed and smiled back, her thoughts running wild on how she was going to tell Naruto she no longer wanted to be with him. She argued with her conscious in her mind "_He'll be devastated, I couldn't hurt him_" "_I'll always be treated like a child, decisions made for me_" "_But he loves me_" "_I don't know if I love him anymore_". She was lost in her debate that she jumped when someone wrapped their arm around her waist. "Baby it's just me" Naruto said as he kissed her neck. She shivered under his touch; sexual desire still lurched underneath every fibre in her body for him. She looked at him while he spoke to the others, studied the whisker like birth lines on his face, his jawbone, a stubble starting to appear, his mouth, the mouth that bestowed so much pleasure on her body, just thinking about it made her squirm. Naruto noticed this and moved his hand on her thigh, gently caressing her, making her come alive with desire.

They sipped their drinks and laughed at the stories the group told, all the while Naruto and Hinata touched each other intimately under the table. She stroked the ever-growing bulge in his pants while he moved her dress higher until he was touching her womanhood through her panties. Gently his fingers worked their magic, slowly at first he caressed the folds, he parted her lips and his fingers went in search for her sweet, sensitive nub, once he found it he stroked it, flicked it and teased it, all the while she sat there squirming under his touch. She tried as hard as she could not to move under his skilful touch but knew that in a few moments she would be shaking from head to toe when her climax would rip through her. She slid her hand into his trousers and pants and stroked his length, rubbed it in its own juices. He was hard and big and she wanted him in her, she needed him in her. The fondling continued all the other people unaware. Hinata felt her stomach clench, a shudder ran through her body, every muscle, every nerve ending was on the edge, she was about to climax. Naruto felt this and pinched her nub, pushing her over the edge. Her muscles spasmed under her, no matter how much she tried to still herself she couldn't hide the shudders. Sakura noticed her friend shaking and enquired "Hinata, are you okay?" "Y-yea everythin-g is ok-ay" she answered, her voice failing her. Sakura noticed the blush that had settled on her checks and the top of her chest, the tell-tale signs of an orgasm. Sakura smiled at her friend and when no one looked raised an eyebrow in question. Hinata just shook her head and averted her eyes to look anywhere but at Sakura.

Naruto faked a yawn "sorry guys, I'm really tired. Would you mind if I left?" all the others just nodded in approval, Hinata followed suit and stood up with Naruto. "Ja-ne" and with that both left the bar. Kiba who knew where this would lead wolf whistled after the couple. The others laughed.

Both of them walked in silence, the sexual tension rising with every step. Naruto held Hinata's hand and led the way to his apartment, once there they did not waste time with their clothes, instead attacked each other with desire. Naruto kissed her hard and deep and she responded with the same fury, scratching his back through the light material of his shirt, he moaned and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her legs and forcing her to wrap them around him, allowing him to push his bulge against her panties. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, their breathing heavy. Naruto placed Hinata back on the ground and started to undress her, peeling the dress off her body to find that she didn't wear a bra, his eyes lighted up. Gently he cupped her breasts into his hands and massaged them, earning him soft moans. As she began to relax, he took her nipples into his thump and forefingers and pinched and pulled making her arch her body into him allowing him full access to her engorged globes. While pinching the left nipple he took the right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard making the nipple stand out. He pushed her back against the wall and knelt in front of her, stripping off her panties. "You're so beautiful here" he whispered to her and his face moved closer to her vagina. Slowly he parted the lips, licking away at her natural lubricant; he started licking and sucking on her clitoris, making her moan and squirm. Moving lower he darted his tongue into her vagina and earned a scream. He smiled to himself and moved back to her nub where he began the torture again, this time he added two fingers into her and moved them around her inner walls. Hinata tensed up and sucked at his fingers dragging them upwards to her G-Spot once his fingers found her spot, he began to drum against it. As her breath quickened so did his pace. He sucked harder on her clitoris, stopping it from hiding behind its protective hood, while his fingers went in and out. She was pushed yet to another climax, this one stronger than the one before.

He stood up and rid himself of his clothes; he picked her legs and pushed himself into her wet core. She threw her head back as he filled her and slowly he began to move. Hitting the sweet spot inside her over and over again, her body began to climb another climax; his pace became harsher, harder, and stronger. She gripped at his biceps to steady herself, she screamed out his name and he pushed her to a high, everything tensed inside her, her vagina walls tightened around him making him utter incoherent words. "HINATA" he screamed as he spilled his seed into her, forcing her to climax yet again.

They stood entwined in each other for a while, until their bodies calmed down and their breathing was normal. Naruto carried Hinata into his bedroom while still being inside her; he placed her on the bed and slowly pulled out. He stayed above her, dominating her. "What's the matter Hinata? What's on your mind?" Hinata averted her gaze from his piercing look. She needed to tell him, but how, she couldn't tell him now after their love-making. "Baby, please talk to me" he urged her. She looked at him, into his beautiful blue eyes; tears started stinging the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill. She smiled at him and finally spoke "I've applied for a job in the Sand village". Naruto nodded at her words, turning them over in his mind, "You don't need to work baby" he cooed at her like she was a child. This irritated her but she hid her emotions well, "I need to be independent, I need to do things for myself" she told him, again he nodded, this time adjusting himself so he was sat next to her. "I don't think you should go, stay here, and let me do everything." She shook her head in disapproval, she didn't want to be looked after, have everything provided for her, "NO NARUTO, I need to do this, I can't keep relying on you or anyone else to do everything for me." She sternly voiced her reply, Naruto felt like he had been slapped across the face, his eyes were sad, "What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper, Hinata placed her hands to his face and finally said "I can't do this anymore, me, you, I can't. I need to get out of here, you're suffocating me. Please, Naruto, please let me be, let me make my decision." He leaned into her hands, tears silently falling on them, he didn't say anything, and all he did was nod. "I'll always love you Naruto", she kissed his forehead and made a move to leave when he held her wrists "Please don't go" he whispered sullenly, he looked at her, his eyes red with tears, his face a sadden mess. She pulled her hands out of his and made her way to the living room where she dressed herself and left. She couldn't look at him like that it would make her want to stay.

Silently she made her way to her house. Her parents were asleep and so was Hanabi. Quietly she went into her bedroom stripped herself of her clothes and lay on her bed, the tears finally slipping away as silent sobs racked through her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata checked the interview letter, she was to be interviewed and assessed tomorrow at 10:30am, the journey to Sand village was around 6 hours give or take. Hinata had planned on leaving town today so she would be prepared for tomorrow. Sakura helped her pack her bags "I probably won't be back until later on this week. In the letter the assistant said we'd hear about the job the following day or day after so no point coming back just to go back." Sakura nodded at her friend while packing the undergarments. "Are you going to wear tights with the skirt suit or no?" Sakura questioned as she packed "Yes, I've already packed them in" Hinata replied as she got a few pairs of jeans and folded them into her bag. After an hour the women were done. Everything was ready. Sakura checked everything off the list "How are you getting there?" she questioned "Neji offered me a lift to the airport" Hinata replied.

Sakura looked at her friend earnestly "I'm proud of you Hinata, I know you'll be fine". Hinata smiled at her "Thanks Sakura, you've always believed in me". Sakura hugged her tightly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Hinata said. Slowly Neji entered the room "I'm not disturbing you girls am I?" he questioned, both women shook their heads to answer him. Neji walked over to Sakura and hugged her tightly "Missed you babe" he said as he kissed her forehead. The two had been together for over four years, they made a perfect couple. Hinata was so pleased when she found out her cousin had fallen for someone and that that someone was her best friend. The two stood near each other, glowing with love and admiration for one another '_why can't I have that_?' Hinata questioned herself. She left the room to give the couple some privacy, when she returned the two were embraced in a heated kiss, Hinata cleared her throat and the two jumped apart, both blushing red.

Neji took the luggage down to the car, while Hinata and Sakura followed in his steps talking about the interview "Remember Hinata you need to look bold, try not to hesitate too much. You'll be fine" Sakura mothered Hinata. As they reached the car Sakura hugged Hinata tightly "believe in yourself" Hinata laughed, "You're turning into Naruto". Sakura pulled her most Naruto like face and said "Dattebayo" causing both women to burst out into laughter. "Speaking of Naruto how did he take it?" Hinata sighed and remember the shattered look on his face, it still hurt her but she couldn't go back now "He was upset, really upset. I just wish he understands" Sakura nodded, "He'll understand, just give him time".

Hinata got into the car and Neji started to pull off,"Text me when you get there, let me know how the flight went" Sakura called after Hinata as the car drove off. Hinata waved out of the window and watched as her best friend turned smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew longer. The drive to the airport was quiet, Neji didn't talk much, though Hinata knew that he was apprehensive about her going far away on her own, to him she would always be his young, delicate cousin who he would protect. Once at the airport, Neji helped Hinata through the checking and waited until they called her plane. Hinata stood up and hugged Neji tightly "Thank you Otōto" Neji hugged his cousin back "Look after yourself, if you need anything let me know" Hinata smiled at him and made her way to the plane. Hinata was sat by the window aisle and watched as Konoha disappeared from under her. '_Here's to a new life_' she toasted herself. She sat back and watched the TV on the back of the seat in front of her.

After about an hour she started to drift off to sleep, only to be awoken by the air hostess with her cart of complementary food and drinks. Hinata took a bag of peanuts and a bottle of water. She started out of the window at the scene under her, from high above if felt like she was looking into an abyss of nothingness. The plane would land in Sunagakure and she would be picked up and driven to the Desert Rose hotel. Hinata was finally being independent, she smiled to herself.

The rest of the flight passed in a blur, they finally landed to their destination, and Hinata stretched her aching muscles and made her way to collect her luggage. As she made to grab her bag another person grabbed the bag, both of them looked at one another "Sumimasen, this is my bag" Hinata offered, the guy laughed placing his hand behind his head and grinned at her "Gomen, I must have got it confused" his gesture reminded her so much of Naruto, except that the man in front of her had spiky brown hair and black eyes. Hinata smiled back and grabbed her bag "I haven't seen you here before, are you from around here?" the male enquired, Hinata shook her head in reply "No, I'm from Konoha." She replied. He nodded at her answer and placed his hand in front of her "I'm Kankuro" Hinata was hesitant at first, but then took the hand and shook it "I'm Hinata" Kankuro smiled at her "Nice to meet you Hinata. So what brings you here?" He questioned her as they made their way to the Airport entrance, Hinata explained to him about the job she'd applied for and how it was a great opportunity for her, Kankuro only nodded. "Where are you staying while you're here?" "At the Desert Rose Hotel" they stood outside waiting for a taxi to pull up. They chatted a bit more about themselves until a taxi pulled over, Kankuro helped Hinata place her bags in the boot of the car "Well I'll see you around Hinata" he offered her his hand, this time she took it without hesitation "It'd be good to see you, at least there is one person I know."

They waved their good byes as the taxi started to pull away. After about 15 minutes Hinata was at the hotel. It looked amazing, completely built in sandstone, there was a pattern engraved into the sandstone that crept towards the top, that of roses. It was beautiful. She made her way into the hotel and checked in; grabbing the keys she took the elevator to the 5th floor. Her room was located on the south-east side, she had an immaculate view, she watched as the sun had begun its slow descendant into the hills, behind it leaving a wake of colours that made the sky look like an eruption had taken place. Slowly the colours changed and the sky darkened, little twinkling lights led the way in the sky.

Hinata's phone started ringing she pulled it out of her bag and checked the caller ID, it was Sakura. "Hey, I got to the hotel alright. The flight was okay and I didn't have any problems" she said before Sakura could question her. The conversation between the women was brief ending with "Remember be confident and bold." Hinata placed her phone on the side table and decided to take a shower before going down for dinner.

Once showered and dressed she made her way downstairs into the lobby, she sat on the far end table, away from people's eyes. She didn't want to be seen, the waiter approached her and she ordered her food. For starters she had Creamy garlic and cheese mushrooms served with garlic bread, for her main she had a simple pasta dish. The food was amazing and satisfying. Once finished she paid for her dinner and made her way back to her hotel room.

Hinata removed her interview clothes and hung them ready for tomorrow. She needed this to be perfect, deep down she had a feeling it was going to be, but her anxious conscious thought otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was awake at 6:00am her nerves getting the better of her. She showered and sat in her dressing gown and went through the notes Sakura had prepared for her to help her through the interview. She read one page about five times but it did not make any sense to her, her brain felt like a sieve, nothing she read stayed in her mind for longer than a minute. She started doubting herself, started wondering whether she had made the wrong decision, but it was too late to back out now, too late to go back, she had to see this through.

Around eight Hinata went downstairs for breakfast, but her appetite had eluded her so she settled on two pieces of toast with butter and jam. After breakfast she felt queasy, she defiantly was nervous, there was no hiding that. Slowly she made her way back to her room and lay on the bed, thinking of anything but the oncoming interview, every time her mind thought of it ever for a spilt second her stomach would somersault and she felt like throwing up. After about an hour and a half Hinata decided to get up and get dressed. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She put on her makeup, a light shade of pink lip gloss and black eyeliner. She put on her tights and dresses herself in the suit. As she stood staring at herself in the mirror, unsure what to do with her hair, she decided in putting it up in a tight bun, allowing a few stray aways. She got the shoes that Sakura packed for her and cursed herself for letting Sakura choose her outfit.

Once dressed she gathered her stuff and made her way to the reception where she requested a taxi to take her to the interview. What was five minutes felt like five days to Hinata, time seemed to have slowed down. Hinata twiddled her thumps, her stare gazing everywhere but never focusing or understanding what it looked at. She tried to remember what she read while in her room but nothing struck out in her mind other than white static.

Finally the receptionist informed her that the taxi was outside, Hinata thanked her and walked into the hot day. Sunagakure was beautiful; village hidden within the sand was amazing. When Hinata first heard of the job she believed the village would be just that, a village, but once she arrived, her mind was blown. The village was more a city than anything else. Everything about the village was immaculate; she could see herself living here, building her life here. The drive to the interview was short, she still had 15 minutes to spare. Once at the building, Hinata stared at it.

This building was also built-in sandstone but it alternated from yellow and red, almost giving it a sun like look. The name carved into the stone "_Shukaku Firm_". Hinata made her way in. The interior was white, a contradiction to its exterior. Glass surrounded the walls allowing the sunlight in. Hinata's nerves got the better of her '_everything here is so perfect, there is no way I could fit in_' her conscience voiced itself. Hinata was about to walk out the door when a young brown-haired woman called her name. The woman was beautiful. She wore a pristine white blouse that was left unbuttoned at the top allowing anyone to view the top of her breasts. She wore a skin coloured pencil skirt that reached mid-thigh with matching heels. "Miss Hinata Hyuga, please could you follow me" the woman ordered. She was so confident the way she carried herself, spoke. Hinata had her head bowed all the time, she noticed the brown-haired woman look over her shoulder and smile, not a nice smile, but a smile that said she knew something.

The woman stopped in front on two white and beige double doors "Please take a seat Miss. Hyuga. We'll call you in once we're ready" The woman smiled at her, her smile was forced onto her face. Hinata smiled politely and took a seat. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was sure the woman stood by the desk could hear her heart; if she could she didn't take any notice of it. Time again seemed to have stilled.

The door opened and the brown haired woman emerged with the same smile plastered on her face "We're ready for you Miss. Hyuga" Hinata stood up slowly and walked across the room. Each step she took felt heavier than the last, finally at the door Hinata felt like her body was tied with enough weights to hold a city down. The room was huge and that was an understatement. At the back of the room was a glass table dominated by a computer and other stationery objects. There were three chairs; two of them faced the window, while the other faced the door. No one was sat there. In the middle of the room were black and while sofas and armchairs, in the middle of them a black glass coffee table, Hinata could just make out someone sat there. "Sir, Miss Hyuga is here" the brown-haired woman announced.

Slowly the person stood up. He was dressed in a black suit. His shoulders and back were muscled; Hinata was able to make out the muscles though the blazer he wore. His hair a deep red and spiked, slowly he turned around and Hinata was lost. He was beautiful. His eyes a light jade but they held so much promise, so many secrets and they were studying her. His lips were full and slightly parted; he had high, sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw line. Right above his right eye was a red tattoo "愛" the symbol of love. It suited him. He walked over to the two women, his stride confident and strong. Everything about him screamed confident. He wore a black shirt with a red silk tie, matching his hair. His blazer buttoned up at the front. Hinata couldn't avert her eyes off the magnificent man in front of her. "Miss. Hyuga. Thank you applying for the job" his voice was velvet and smooth. He extended his hand out and Hinata took it clumsily and shook it. "Thank you Yumi, you may go now" He told the brown haired woman without taking his gaze off Hinata, oblivious to the face the woman pulled. She was horrified "But sire, don't you need me to sit in and make notes?" she questioned, "No Yumi, please leave" he ordered again not moving his gaze. The woman left the room in a huff, not pleased that she was being thrown out. "Don't mind Yumi, she has a thing for dramatics. Please take a seat Miss. Hyuga" he motioned her towards the sofas.

Hinata sat down opposite him, still lost in him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't gaze away from him, he held her gaze, held her in a weird way. Finally he looked away and she was able to breathe and settle herself, telling herself it was nothing, if anything it was nerves. He looked back at her "Miss. Hyuga – "Please call me Hinata" she interrupted him. He looked at her in interest, as if studying her, "Okay, Hinata, please tell me why you applied to work for me, my company?" He asked her, still staring at her "I-I-I wanted new challenges" she finally said. Annoyed at herself for hesitating and stuttering. "Challenges, good. I like that" he replied back. Again they sat in total silence with him studying her. He asked her questions about her previous work, where she saw herself in so many years, the basic interview questions. He nodded at her answers, smiled when she gave an answer he liked. "Tell me Hinata, what are your interests?" Hinata thought about the question before answering "Well I enjoy going out with my friends. Reading and swimming" she answered. He nodded and asked "What do you think about disciple?" Hinata was taken by the answer. "Urmm… Discipline is, well, I believe discipline is needed in our everyday life. It helps us become better. If we discipline the mind not to want everything, we save money." She answered truthfully "and what about disciplining the body?" He asked moving forward in his seat, almost trying to get close to her. "I suppose that too is needed" Hinata hesitated and answered, not sure where he was getting at. He smiled but this time to himself, his eye glistened to some secret unknown to her. "Thank you Hinata for this wonderful interview" he said as he begun to rise from his chair, Hinata made to move but he was in front of her, almost leaning over her. She felt trapped and scared, but she didn't care "It was a pleasure talking to you" he purred at her, sending shivers down her spine. "Hopefully, I'll be speaking to you again." He leaned away from her and offered her his hand; she took it and stood up. He held her hand in his, stroking his thumb over her fingers and smiling. "You have very soft hands Hinata" he raised her hand to his face and gently kissed the back, sending tingles throughout her body, making her nerve endings stand still. Desire lurched through her body. He smiled again; clearly aware of the affect he had on her. He let her hand fall to her side.

They stood there for a while just staring at each other. Finally he motioned her to the doors and followed her out, Yumi, the brown haired woman stood from her chair to retrieve Hinata but he stopped her and walked her back himself saying nothing and revealing nothing. Hinata caught the look on Yumi's face, one of surprise, shock, anger and jealousy. Once they reached the reception Hinata turned to him "Thank you Mr- this time he interrupted "Please call me Gaara, no need for formalities" She nodded at him "Thank you Gaara". "Where are you staying Hinata, I'll get the receptionist to call you a taxi" Hinata hesitated again "I'm-I'm staying at the De-Desert Rose Hotel". Gaara spoke to the receptionist who started to call for a taxi. He turned back to her and she smiled at him and waited for him to say something more; when nothing was said she made her out of the building.

Once outside, Hinata took a deep breath to steady herself, '_WOAH!_ ´ She thought to herself. '_What the hell happened?_' she questioned herself, before she could think a taxi was already pulling up. Hinata climbed into the taxi and shut her mind out to everything but the interview, to Gaara, his features, everything about him.

Once at the hotel she made her way to her room, took off her shoes and tights, removed her blazer and waist coat and unbuttoned her shirt and threw herself on the bed. She still couldn't understand what happened, why would he ask about discipline? But she couldn't understand why. Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts, it was Sakura. "How did the interview go?" she practically shouted down the phone, Hinata had to keep it away from her ear "It went… Well I think" Hinata answered truthfully "What do you mean 'You think'?" "I don't know". The women carried on talking about everything, Hinata tried her hardest not to talk about Gaara because she knew that Sakura would want details, would want to know everything, she would tell her something if she knew what to say. "Take Care Hinata, I'll call you later" "Ja ne".

Hinata feel asleep and all she dreamt about was jade eyes, full lips and strong features.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few miles away Gaara had found himself a new toy, a new experiment, a chance to test how much discipline he could apply to her. He smiled sardonically to himself. He was making plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata disliked waiting. It always put her on edge. In the morning she was sat on the bed with her phone in front of her, every minute she checked her phone to see whether anyone had tried to call her from the firm about the job. She debated with herself whether to ring the firm and ask or whether to leave it. Every time her phone went off she would check it to just see a text. She huffed at the phone and gingerly replied back.

After a few hours Hinata decided to go sightseeing just to take her mind off things, she could feel herself going crazy. She picked out a few leaflets advertising the Sand village. The leaflets had so much to do, so many places to go, she couldn't decide on one thing. Finally she decided to stroll through the village itself, see what she could find.

Hinata still wasn't used to the heat, Konoha being built on a terrain where there was always enough breeze, Sunagakure was a terrain that thrived in the heat. Where Konoha was filled with colours, Saunagakure had a few colours, browns, reds, beiges; the colours of the desert, Hinata assumed that it was to hide the village from trespassers. The village held a beauty to it, something magical and mystical, at the same time mysterious. It felt as if the village itself was trying to hide its secrets, secrets that only the elders knew of. Hinata was struck with awe by it.

As she walked further into the village, she watched as the children played together and laughed. There were stalls around the place selling street foods, Sunagakure merchandise, souvenirs and other things. The food smelt delicious, all new smells to Hinata, on cue her stomach grumbled. She walked over to the stall and looked at various foods. There were vegetarian dishes, meat dishes, poultry dishes and fish dishes. Hinata bought the vegetarian dumplings and rice balls. She found an isolated bench and sat down to eat. Once bite of the food and she was in love. The seasoning was just right, not too spicy, and not too salty. Her taste buds were in heaven.

Hinata carried on her journey, this time her face was burried in a map, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, "Hey, watch it" the voice made her stumble backwards, a steady arm grabbed her and steadied her. "Gomen, I wasn't looking" She apologised. She looked up and recognised the guy straightaway, "Kankuro right?" she asked. The guy smiled "ooh it's you, Himata, Hunita?" He questioned, scratching his head trying to remember, "Ooh I know, Hinata" he shouted. Hinata smiled and nodded. They exchanged pleasantries. "So what are you doing today?" he asked as they began to walk together, "Not much really, just waiting for a call from the interview." She replied as she busied herself folding the map. "How did the interview go?" "It went well I suppose." She answered, not wanting to discuss Gaara. Her mind drifted off to Gaara, his features, his face, everything about him. She was pulled out of her dream when her phone began ringing "Excuse me, I need to take this" she excused herself and answered "Hello" the woman on the other side asked "Am I speaking with Miss. Hinata Hyuga?" "Yes, that's me" Hinata answered nodded her head as if the woman could see her. She stopped herself at once. "My name is Yuuki I am calling from Shukaku Firm about your interview yesterday." Hinata went quiet she wasn't sure what to expect, finally she said "Okay", the woman carried on "My manager Yumi has asked me to call you and request for your presence at the firm. Would it be possible for you to attend today?" Hinata felt like her heart was about to hammer its way out of her body "What time Do I need to be there?" "At 14:30 please." "Okay". Hinata put the phone down and turned to find Kankuro still standing there "Everything okay? You look really flushed, here have a seat" he held her arm and guided her to the bench. He kept staring at her as if she was about to grow another head or something, "Is everything okay?" he asked again, this time with more concern. "Yea, everything is fine. I just got a call from the firm asking me to be there, something to do with the interview" her answer was barely an audible whisper. She couldn't believe what was happening, she wasn't sure whether she was being summoned to be told that she didn't get the job, or to be told she did. "Great, what time do you need to be there for?" he asked her "At 14:30" Hinata looked at the time on her phone display "Shit that's in fifteen minutes" she stood up and almost broke into a run when Kankuro held her back, "follow me I know a shortcut, we'll get there in 10 minutes, I promise"

The two rushed through the village, dodging the villagers and obstacles, Kankuro held Hinata's hand tightly making sure she was behind him the whole time "Almost there" he called out a few times to her. Hinata could see the building soon, just make out the engraved letters in the stone. With every step they took they got closer to it and the closer they got the queasier she grew, her stomach performing somersaults as if it was in the Olympics. Finally they reached the destination, both of them ran into the building together panting. He was still holding her hand, they both looked at each other and smiled, then began to laugh whole heartedly. They only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked to find Gaara standing in the reception, looking as handsome as he did when Hinata first saw him, this time however, he wore a white shirt, and she could see the muscles behind it. His eye were as secretive as before, this time however, they looked angry, their gaze on Kankuro and Hinata's hands, Hinata quickly pulled her hand away and Kankuro placed his hand behind his head. Neither of them said anything, the world seemed to have stopped, time seemed to have frozen.

After a few minutes Kankuro finally spoke "Jeez man, Gaara you need to chill out, that look of yours is killing me". Hinata was shocked to find that Kankuro knew him, Gaara just stared at him, not saying anything at all, Kankuro sighed and spoke again "Chill out little brother, a smile won't hurt once in a while" Kankuro smiled and pointed to his face. Hinata was dumbstruck. '_They're brothers_'. When she studied both men she noticed the similarities in their features. They had similar facial features, such as the strong jaw line, the same cheekbones. They both had the same coloured eyes. There were many differences too, the hair colour, the demeanour, where Kankuro was light hearted and relaxed, Gaara was uptight, strong willed and determined.

Finally Gaara spoke "Kankuro what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be doing stuff for Temari?" His voice was still velvet, '_I could get used to hearing his voice_' Hinata thought. "Hinata here needed to get here in ten minutes so I helped her out." Kankuro replied to his younger brother. Gaara looked at Hinata and kindled various emotions in her that she couldn't understand where they came from. She felt her face heat up under his gaze, she couldn't look him in the eye, every time she did, and she felt like he was reading her soul, reading her mind. "Thank you Kankuro for doing that, I was wondering when I'd get to see this beautiful lady again." He told his older brother without shifting his gaze from her. Hinata finally looked him in the eye and this time refused to look away, due to this Gaara smiled a rare smile and using the tip of his tongue liked his lips ever so carefully, making her feel hot and bothered.

After a while Kankuro excused himself to complete the tasks Temari had given him, Gaara had to attend a meeting, Hinata was left in the care of Yumi, the brown haired woman from the interview. This time she was dressed in black trousers that were flared at the bottom, under the trousers she wore high heeled shoes that were covered in silk. They were beautiful. She wore a red blouse that again showed more than it covered. "Miss. Hyuga" she called with distaste that she didn't bother hiding from her voice. Hinata smiled at her and walked towards her feeling under dressed in her white jeans and blue top and blue wedges. "Don't you look rather… pleasant" Yumi said while eyeing Hinata again not bothering to hide her distaste for Hinata. "Well, follow me" she ordered and Hinata followed. Hinata started to take a dislike to the woman immediately, but she didn't display any emotions to state otherwise.

Yumi lead Hinata into one of the offices and sat down in her chair and looked at Hinata "Take a seat, we have much to discuss" she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Hinata swallowed and slowly sat down and waited for this to be over and done with. Yumi took her time, going through the files, paperwork and occasionally filling her nails, Hinata sat quietly, lips pursed, and she wasn't sure whether she was meant to say anything or just wait. Another 10 minutes passed and Hinata cleared her throat making Yumi look up, "Oh sorry, I forgot" she said ever so sweetly. "I'm afraid to say you haven't got the job. You weren't qualified enough for the job." She crossed her arms on the desk, plastered a wide grin on her face, almost looking like a Cheshire cat, and fluttered her eyelashes. Hinata nodded and bit her lip to hold back her tears "Thank you for letting me know" Hinata said and let herself out.

Hinata sighed as she walked back to the reception, she was walking towards the exist "Hinata" his voice stopped her. She turned around, tears lining her eyes "thank you for the interview Gaara, it was nice meeting you" she turned to leave until he grabbed her arm and pulled her back "what did you say?" he asked, emotions behind every word, emotions she couldn't put her finger on. "Yumi told me I didn't get the job" Hinata replied back wiping away the tear that rolled out of her eyes. Gaara still held onto Hinata's arm but she didn't mind. "Hinata, please can you follow me" he ordered as he left her arm, he stalked down the hall way in quick paces that she had to jog to keep up, they were outside Yumi's office. Hinata didn't like this one bit; she didn't want to see the woman again. "Yumi" he spoke, no emotion lined his voice this time, the brown haired woman looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at him, she smiled at him, "Yes, Sir?" she questioned, "What did you say to Miss. Hyuga about the job?" Yumi looked to his right to see Hinata stood near him, her face contorted in disgust, she looked back at Gaara, "I told her she didn't get the job, like you said Sir" she applied emphasis to the last few words. Gaara didn't smile nor nod to acknowledge her response, he turned to look at Hinata "Hinata, sorry for the confusion, you have the job, it should have been me telling you personally, but a meeting popped up, which funnily enough was cancelled earlier this week" he turned to face Yumi again "somehow Yumi forgot to take it out of the calendar. Pack your stuff up and leave this building now, I don't want to see you again." With that he left the room, Hinata too dumbstruck to follow, Yumi stood still, mouth popped open in shock and surprise about what had just happened.

Hinata finally got the courage and ran towards Gaara when she caught up to him he was very apologetic, making any excuse on Yumi's behalf. "When will you be able to start Hinata?" "I'm available now, I'll just have to sort out some accommodation and I'll need to gather my belongings from Konoha" she replied back. Gaara nodded, "You don't need to worry about the accommodation, as you're now part of Shukaku Firm you'll get accommodation provided to you, though you'll have to pay for maintenance, which isn't much, and you'll have to supply for yourself food wise" he advised her, explaining to her the scheme. "YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING BITCH" Yumi screamed at Hinata as she stormed her way over to the two, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOSE MY JOB. YOU COULDN'T JUST FUCK OFF COULD YOU?" she continued to shout. Gaara stood in front of Hinata and stared at Yumi, "Get out now Yumi, save yourself some dignity that you already haven't thrown away to every guy that walks past you." Yumi didn't respond back, she didn't have any fight left in her, she was your average bully, if she didn't get her way she'd throw a tantrum, when that didn't work she'd just back down. Slowly she made her way out of the building. Gaara, again become very apologetic.

After discussing more about the job and responsibilities, Gaara dropped Hinata back to the hotel, "Hinata, I'm really sorry for everything with Yumi" "Please Gaara don't apologise, it's not your fault". They sat in the car neither saying anything; they looked at each other and smiled. "I'd better go; I'll need to pack to leave for Konoha soon so I can sort everything out. With That Hinata got out of the car and waved good-bye to her new boss. Everything was going great, it was rocky but it was good, it was going the way she planned.


	6. Chapter 6

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D GET THE JOB, I WAS RIGHT!" Sakura screamed down the phone when Hinata told her about the job. Hinata had a goofy smile plastered to her face, she was finally getting her life together, and nothing could ruin it, until she remembered Yumi. She wasn't sure why she felt this way when she thought about the brown haired woman, the look she gave Hinata just before she left the building promised pain and much, much more. "Hinata are you listening to me?" Sakura's voice bought her back from her thoughts, "Gomen what did you say Sakura-chan?" "It doesn't matter, so when are you coming back then?" "I'm planning on either leaving tonight or early tomorrow, but I'm leaning over for tonight" Hinata answered as she started to pack her items back into her bag. "Okay, well I'll see you early tomorrow, I'll let Neji know to pick you up from the airport" "Thanks Sakura, see you soon". With that they ended their conversations and Hinata busied herself packing.

Once everything was put away and tidied she made her way to the reception and paid for her stay. "Have a good flight home Miss. Hyuga." The receptionist added, Hinata smiled kindly and made her way out. As she made her way into the village to buy some souvenirs for her friends back home, she checked stall to stall and found some beautiful necklaces for the girls. For the boys, well she wasn't sure what to get, they all were so fussy. She saw some rings and they were perfect. She carried on down the village; she didn't need to be at the airport until 5pm. "Seems like we're always bumping into each other", Hinata looked up to see Kankuro stood there with his hands behind his head "Hey Kankuro" she said smiling at him. "How did it go yesterday at the Firm?" "It went well, thanks, turns out I did get the job after all" she grinned at him "well done you, come on, we'll have to go and celebrate. There is this little restaurant down the village and the food is just mouth-watering, just thinking about it makes me hungry" Hinata laughed at him, he was so carefree with no worries at all, "Sure let's go for it". Kankuro took Hinata's bag from her and they walked down the village road, Kankuro talked about the restaurant the whole way there making Hinata feel hungry with every new piece of information he was relaying to her.

They finally reached the place. It was small but homely. "Kon'nichiwa Obāsan" Kankuro greeted the elderly lady, "Kon'nichiwa Kankuro san". He introduced Hinata to the elder woman; the petite woman led them to a table at the back. "When we were kids we used to come here with our farther all the time, Obāsan always treated us as her own family. She lost her only son in the great battle". The food had arrived, and it was mouth-watering. Hot steaming pork dumplings, with flavoured rice balls and barbequed beef slices. The food was divine; food that melts on your tongue, no wonder Kankuro was gobbling it up as quickly as he could. They sipped green tea and spoke more about themselves, Hinata got some money out to pay, however Kankuro reused "Let me pay, we're celebrating you getting the job" Hinata smiled at him "Kankuro that's really sweet of you, but please let me give you half", he still refused, and finally she gave in.

As they walked back into the village so Hinata could get a taxi to the airport, "Well take care Hinata, and I'll see you soon hopefully" he said to her as he hugged her tightly "Thank you for everything Kankuro, it's been nice meeting you" she hugged him back. They waved their good byes and off she went to the airport. She had boarded onto her flight and was counting down the hours till touch down, she wasn't going to leave Konoha straight away, and she'd stay for a week, get everything sorted, and have everything sent to Suna for when she'd move there. She'd spend time with her friends; go out for drinks before leaving.

The rest of the flight went by quickly. Hinata watched as the scenery under her unfolded, from an abyss of nothingness, to the mountains and hills coming to engulf them. The trees could be seen as green dots. After being in Sunagakura for three days it was a change seeing all this greenery around. '_We're almost home_' she thought to herself.

Hinata grabbed her belongings from the airport and made her way out, the atmosphere different. It was hot but there was a breeze as well. As she made her way to the exist she was greeted by a shriek and a face full of pink hair "Sakura you're hugging me too tightly" Hinata whispered "sorry" Sakura laughed as she let go of her friend, Hinata's face turned a shade pink as she tried to get air back into her lungs. The women looked at each other and laughed. "It's so good to have you back Hinata" Sakura said as they made their way to Neji and the car. "Well done Hinata, I'm proud of you" Neji hugged his cousin "Arigato Onii san".

As Hinata began to unpack her clothes Sakura lay on the bed asking her all sorts of questions. "So what was the guy like?" "Sakura he was… handsome" Hinata hesitated, trying to keep back the details, "Girl, I've known you long enough, now spill the beans" Sakura pushed for more details. Knowing there was no way to win Hinata sighed "He was devilishly hot. His voice, hmm, his voice was pure velvet, honestly Sakura I can't wait to go back". She said finally, "looks like someone's got the hots for their manager" Sakura cooed like a school girl "I haven't" Hinata shot back, both burst into laughter. "Sakura let's all go out for drinks." "Sounds good to me, I'll let the others know". Sakura let herself out of the house, Hinata was on her own. She let her mind ponder about Gaara. She couldn't get him out of her mind; he had cast a spell on her. No matter what she did, his eyes haunted her. Frustrated with her thoughts she decided to go out for a stroll, '_fresh air will help clear my mind_' she thought.

Grabbing her phone from the desk she walked out. She allowed the light breeze to engulf her; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she was greeted with blue eyes and blonde hair. Naruto. Both stood there without saying anything. The last time Hinata saw him was when she left him, he was broken. "How are you Hinata?" He broke the silence, "Good thank you, how are you?" she replied, "I'm good thanks. So how did the job interview go?" "It went well, I got the job." She told him, with a smile. He nodded at her, "So you're leaving town?" "Yes, I'll be leaving. I'm having a party tonight, please come" she told him. "Yeah, sure I'll be there". Hinata didn't know what else to say to him, she didn't want things to be awkward between them. She smiled at him, and decided to turn away. As she did Naruto grabbed her hand to stop her, she turned around to look at him, his usual bright blue, were solemn and dim. Automatically Hinata placed her hand to his face, "Naruto kun" she whispered to him, sending tingles down his spine "Hinata, I need you" he told her leaning into her hand. The words were filled with so much emotion; they pulled at the strings in her heart. Before she could stop herself she planted a kiss on his lips. He pushed deeper into the kiss, his strong arms tightening around her, pulling her closer in.

Desire coursed through her body, there was no stopping it now and it ran through her body like a virus consuming everything in its path, driving her body further into its depth. Hinata pulled away to get some air into her lungs. When she looked into Naruto's eyes she saw the desire, the lust, the deep need to fuck, it caused her breath to hitch in her throat. Her body no longer able to hide its desire, she grabbed his hand and rushed towards his apartment. Naruto fumbled with the keys as he desperately tried to unlock the door. Once opened both rushed in. His lips hard on hers, their teeth clashing as she forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Her tongue battled with his, forcing it back into his mouth. His hands groped her large breasts, prising them out of her top and bra. He squeezed them making her moan into the kiss. This time he broke the kiss to place his hungry hot mouth on her nipples, while his mouth assaulted her right nipple, his thumb and index finger assaulted the left, now and then he swapped around. Hinata carried on moaning as he continued to pleasure her. He unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down, when the burst of cold air touched her soaked panties, made her gasp. The sensation was mind blowing, ice meeting fire. "Hinata, I've missed you, missed your body, missed you wet pussy" Naruto told her as he licked her womanhood through the panties, tasting her juices. He moved the panties aside and inserted one finger into her core, making her scream and thrust her hips towards him. "Ooh Hinata" he pulled his finger out and sucked on it, "You taste so delicious". He told her. He peeled off her wet panties and replaced his mouth in its place. He licked her clitoris, sucking it slowly, making her go weak in the knees "Naruto please, I'm going to come" she told him through her moans. He inserted two fingers into her, filling her up. As his tongue moved up and down so did his fingers, she screamed louder and louder with every lick, every thrust. Her walls tightening around his fingers as he continued to hit her G-spot. Her head fell backwards as her orgasm ripped through her.

Both were tangled with one another. Naruto was between Hinata's legs, while her legs were wrapped around his waist; his hands were groping her backside, squeezing it as he thrust himself deep into her. Her hands were scratching at his back, causing harsh red lines to appear. Naruto grabbed her and rolled so she was on top of him, his hands now at her large breasts. He pulled them and squeezed them, while she moved up and down his length. Her insides started to knot up as another orgasm was sparking its way through her. As she moved the sensation grew stronger, she quickened her pace, Naruto helped her, making her rise and fall on him, as the orgasm ripped through her body she screamed, her head thrown back.

Naruto pushed Hinata off him and made her kneel on all four. He took her from behind, slamming hard and deep into her making her scream more. The harder he pushed into her, he more her arms gave way, she balanced herself on her elbows, making her backside go up in the air, giving him more access to her. He quickened his pace as his own orgasm neared. The faster he went, caused Hinata's body to react to him as another orgasm ripped through her, this time she took him with her, making him spill himself inside her.

Both lay on the bed panting heavily. "That…Was…Amazing" she told him though her breaths. As their bodies began to come off the high, they looked at one another. Hinata sat up and he followed suit. "Naruto this shouldn't have happened" she told him, looking at her entwined hands, "Hinata I want to be with you, even if that means it's a long term relationship. I want to make it work" Hinata looked at him in awe. She still loved him and she knew that he loved her too. Her mind was arguing with her on what to do and what not to do, finally she said "Okay, let's give this a shot" Naruto smiled from ear to ear and pounced on her hugging her tightly and kissing her everywhere. "I love you Hinata" he said over and over again, "I love you too". They smothered each other with kisses and hugs which lead them to having sex again.

At eight everyone was at the Drunken Ninja, laughing and being carefree. Hinata had given out her presents to everyone, the women loved them and hugged her "You shouldn't have Hinata" Ino told her. The men were a little sceptical about it; Naruto however wore it instantly "Thanks babe" and kissed her passionately. Sakura looked at Hinata questioningly; she shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

The night was spent with the group drinking and reminiscing about their childhood.

* * *

Many miles away Gaara was sat in his office thinking of ways he could discipline Hinata. He knew he had to be patient but he couldn't control himself, just thinking about her aroused him. His member throbbing at the memory when he saw her. The skirt that hugged her body, showing off her voluptuous backside. The purple silk top that showed some of her creamy flesh to him. The way she acted as a perfect submissive, remembering when he looked at her and she wouldn't look him in the eye, and when he stood over her, obediently she looked anywhere but at him.

Unable to control his body, he stripped himself of his trousers and pants and took his dripping member in his hand and rubbed it, closing his eyes and imagining Hinata's lips around him, sucking him, licking away at the juices. The more he fantasised about her the quicker and harsher his pace went and within minutes he'd come. Panting heavily, he let himself rest and get back his usual demeanour. He cleaned up and dressed himself. No longer thinking about Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ouch my head hurts so much" Hinata complained when she woke up. Last night a distant memory. She sat up and held her head in her hands, gently massaging her scalp to ease some of the pain. Her breath stunk of alcohol. Slowly she began remembering the previous night. "How do I let myself get into such a state?" she questioned herself, "because you're stupid" she answered her question. Hinata whined and buried her head in her knees. Without realising it Hinata had fallen asleep. Naruto gently shook her "Hinata chan" he whispered gently into her ear, she stirred but didn't wake. Smiling at his girlfriend he got her to lie down, placing her head on the pillow and covering her with the blanket "Sleep well my darling" he whispered as he kissed her head and left the room.

A few hours later Hinata was awake. At first she didn't realise where she was, she didn't recognise the setup of the room or the items in it. She stretched herself in the bed and stood up and stumbled falling back down on the bed. She made herself stand up and stagger her way to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stood under it, allowing it to wash away the alcohol and sweat that clung to her like a second skin. She washed her long violet hair, massaging her scalp to rid herself of the head ache. Once showered she wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body in another. She found her clothes on the floor and they stuck of juice drinks, beers and spirits, the smell made her feel nauseated, she gaged at the smell and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from throwing up. She picked the clothes up and put them in the laundry basket, reminding herself to wash them. She found a pair of Naruto's boxers and wore them and one of his shirts from the ironed pile. She dried her hair as best as she could and made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sweet smell of bacon being fried, "Mmmm something smells delicious" she told Naruto as she sat on the table. He smiled at her as he flipped the bacon and sausages, cracking a few eggs into the pan. "Hungry?" he asked as he plated up the food, "starving" she responded back, jumping off the table and moving towards the counter. Naruto passed Hinata a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages "this should help with the hangover" he told her as they walked to the sofa. They ate silently, now and then smiling at one another. Once finished Hinata helped Naruto tidy up "that was delicious Naruto, thanks" she said as she washed the dishes. He winked at her as he dried them up. After finishing they sat together on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels to find something to watch, but gave up after a few minutes.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata, "you look sexy in my shirt" he told her as he pulled her closer and started to nuzzle her neck, "I'm wearing your underwear too" she whispered to him. He looked at her with a feral look, making her moan. She knew where this would lead. He knelt on the sofa and pulled her legs towards him, making her lie down "being adventurous are we baby?" he asked her as he pushed her legs open and placed himself in between them, giving Hinata a clear view of his hard-on through his pants. He removed his shirt from her body and started to lavish her with kisses. Starting from her lips, to her neck. He bit her neck earning him a gasp and then tenderly licked the area, she squirmed under him but he kept assaulting her skin. As he reached her breasts he sucked on each nipple, giving them all his attention and time. He moved lower onto her stomach, where he planted gentle butterfly kisses making goose bumps arise on the surface. Slowly he moved to her hip bone where he bit and lick her skin. Just as he was about to be rid with the underwear they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Both looked at the door and did nothing, "Ignore it, whoever it is will leave" he whispered as he returned his head to her body only to be interrupted again, this time the knocking was louder and harder. Still he chose to ignore it "Naruto I know you're in there open the door or I'll break it down" Sakura's voice boomed through the door. "That bitch has the worst timing ever" Naruto said as he lifted himself off his beloved. His arousal disappeared as soon as he heard Sakura. "I'm coming, don't break the door down" he shouted through the door, passing Hinata the shirt. She quickly slipped it on and Naruto opened the door. Sakura smiled ever so sweetly at him "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she patronised him as she pushed her way into the apartment "hey Hinata, thought we'd go shopping and buy you new clothes for Suna" she told her friend. Sakura studied her friend's attire, Hinata noticed this and explained herself "My clothes stick of alcohol so I wore Naruto's shirt instead. I'll need to go home and get changed before we go out" she added. "Fine by me" Sakura said.

Hinata walked into the bedroom to fetch her purse and dirty clothes. Naruto followed close behind. Once in the room he pinned Hinata against the wall and kissed her passionately, one hand fondled her breasts while the other played with her womanhood earning moans which he silenced with his kiss, his arousal once again showing. He pressed his body hard against hers making her feel how turned on he was by her. Just as Naruto was about to remove the underwear off her body and his pants, Sakura spoke "Hinata please can you hurry up and stop fucking about. You can fuck him as much as you want later on". Naruto shot a load of curses her direction under his breath. Hinata quickly grabbed her stuff and whispered to Naruto "later baby, I promise" and kissed him quickly before running out of the room and the apartment. "Fucking pink haired bitch" Naruto shouted through the shut door, "I heard that teme" Sakura called.

Hinata got home and changed into a summer dress and the women were off. They stopped at the Konoha mall and went from shop to shop finding business wear and casual wear. Whatever Hinata picked out Sakura's response was "I've got something in my purse that matches that, _wine gums_" she added patronisingly. After many attempts at finding something Hinata said stubbornly "Well how about you find me something then". With that Sakura got to work and picked out a few dresses that Hinata would never have dreamt of wearing. "You've got to be kidding me" she said when she checked herself out in the mirror in the changing room, "What, you look hot in it. It brings your features out" Sakura interjected. The dress Hinata wore was a much fitted dress that made her large breasts look larger and her backside more prominent. It reached mid-thigh. Hinata felt too exposed in it but Sakura made her buy it. In the end Hinata had bought 4 dresses, 4 skirts, 3 pairs of trousers and a load of blouses and shirts. They had a snack and made their way back. "Hinata when did you and Naruto get back together?" Sakura asked as she drove through the traffic. Hinata hesitated, "Well-it's complicated Sakura. He knows I'm moving to Suna but he wants to give it a try, he doesn't want to break up." She told her friend "and what about you, do you want to get together with him?" Sakura questioned. Hinata couldn't answer the question. Sakura pushed her for an answer "I don't know Sakura. I love him, I know that much, but I don't know if this is going to work. I don't want to break his heart". She finally answered. The rest of the drive was quiet.

Sakura dropped Hinata at her place where she began to pack her clothes, she had three days left in Konoha and wasn't sure when she'd be back. She'd gone through her closets and packed her jeans, shorts and dresses as well. She checked through her drawers for anything else. She zipped the bag up and placed it in the corner. If she needed more stuff, she'd add it to the bag. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her face, debating with herself whether she'd made the right choice in leaving Konoha. There was a knock on the door followed by Hanabi's voice "Onee chan can I come in?" she asked. Hinata walked over to the door and opened it allowing Hanabi room to enter. "daijōbu desu?" Hinata asked her sister as they both sat on the bed. "Onee chan do you have to leave?" Hanabi asked, voicing Hinata's thoughts. She smiled at her sister and patted on the bed to get her to move closer "You know I have to Hanabi, if I don't do this then I don't think I'll get another chance. Plus you know what dad will say if I don't". Hanabi nodded at her sister, still not smiling. Hinata stood up and cleared her throat "Hinata as the eldest child you need to set the boundaries, set the path for young Hanabi to follow. If you don't you will bring shame not only to me but also to the family" Hinata imitated their father, this time earning a smile and a laugh from her sister.

Both of them sat on the bed laughing and talking. Hanabi told Hinata all about the school and the students. Hinata told Hanabi about her days in school and the things her and her friends would get up to. They were talking for hours until they were summoned for dinner. Hinata and Hanabi set the table and prepared the drinks while their mother prepared the food. After dinner Hinata helped in the kitchen while Hanabi sat with their father completing her homework. After clearing everything and kissing her sister goodnight her father asked for presence in the study. She entered the room and took her place, bowing to her father and then kneeling before him. "Hinata, are you prepared to leave Konoha in a few days?" he asked her while reading the scrolls in front of him. "Yes Otōsan" she replied. He didn't say anything else, knowing that she could not leave until being dismissed; she sat quietly and waited for him to speak. "Hinata I know I haven't been very close to you, or listened to you, but I want you to know I am proud of you Shōjo". He told her this time looking at her, Hinata was taken by surprise at the words, and she didn't know what to say to him. "Arigato Otōsan" she said to him smiling, he smiled back at her and bid her good night.

Hinata smiled at herself when she entered her room. Her father did care about her. She laid in her bed and began to drift off in a long deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed by quickly, Hinata was busy sorting out her bedroom. She wasn't sure when she would next be here. She looked around and memories came flooding back. She placed her hand on the wall and remembered painting it with her dad. She'd made a mess everywhere, rather than painting the wall she painted the floor and her dad's clothes. He laughed at her and held her close, she was 5 years old. She smiled at the memory. Her closet was once small to fit children's clothes, when she turned 13 she asked her dad to get her a new wardrobe, when he said no she threw a tantrum, wouldn't speak to him for weeks. One day when she got home from school her dad had built her a new wardrobe in place of the old. She squealed with happiness and hugged her dad tightly. The wardrobe now bare and colourless.

Hinata grabbed her bags walked out of the room, out of the house. Her parents and Hanabi were outside waiting for her, her mum was in tears saying "Oh my baby, my baby is all grown up" her dad soothed her, rubbing her back while Hanabi cried silently. Hinata hugged her parents tightly "Thank you" she told them, her mum bawling her eyes out. Her dad smiled at her proudly. She walked to Hanabi; the sisters hugged each other tightly, this time Hinata cried, "baka, what are you crying for?" Hinata asked her sister though her tears, laughing ever so slightly. Hinata held her sister tighter soothing her. She let go and wiped her eyes. She said her good byes and walked to Neji and Sakura. Sakura tried her hardest to hide her tears; she hugged Hinata tightly and wept at her neck. Hinata held her tight "I'll keep you posted". Sakura let her go and Hinata got in the car. As Neji began to pull away, Hinata waved her goodbyes once again, tears falling out of her eyes.

As always the drive was quiet, Neji wasn't good at showing his emotions. Once at the airport Hinata checked herself and her bags in and waited to be called. Neji hugged her tightly taking her by surprise "I'm so proud of you Hinata" he whispered to her, his voice strained with emotions. Fresh tears rolled out of her eyes uncontrollably. He held her at arm's length "they don't suit you" he said as he wiped the tears away. Hinata tried her hardest not to cry more. "HINATA CHAN" a familiar voice boomed through the waiting area. When they looked they saw Naruto running towards them. "HINATA CHAN WAIT" he shouted again, this time closer. He was panting as he got to them "Gomen Hinata. I was trying to find something to give you so you remembered me" he said to her as he caught his breath. In his hands were white lilies and a jewellery box. "Naruto you didn't need to" Hinata told him as she hugged him. He gave her box "don't open it now, open it when you're on the plane" Hinata eyed the box with scepticism but took it and put it in her hand bag. Naruto pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. A few passers-by's wolf whistled the couple. Taking his chance He tilted Hinata back and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes he lifted her up, her face was scarlet coloured. Naruto placed his hand on the back of his head "Just a parting gift sexy" he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto stood with the Hyugas while they spoke, Neji lectured Hinata to remember to keep in contact and call if she needed anything, Hinata nodded and assured him that she'll call when needed. Her plane was announced, she her got her ticket out and hugged Neji then Naruto, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and left. She turned around and waved goodbye before disappearing into the boarding gates.

Once on the plane Hinata removed the jewellery box and opened it, inside a beautiful silver chain with a locket. When she opened the locket she was greeted with a picture of her and Naruto on their first date. Both smiling brightly. Hinata smiled as she rubbed her thumb against the picture. She took the chain out of the box and wore it around her neck. Throughout the flight unconsciously she played with the locket.

The flight went by in a blur; Hinata's mind was on Suna, her new life, her new home. She thought about what sort of place she'd live in whether it would be in an apartment or the village, would it be spacious or small. She grew nervous as she thought about the job; she worried whether she'd be good at the job, able to meet the expectations. The more she thought about it the more her stomach turned until she had to force herself to stop thinking.

She had arrived. As she exited the plane the heat hit her hard. Within minutes Hinata felt hot, even though she wore a pair of thin linen trousers and a vest. As she collected her bags she saw her name on a piece of paper held by a middle-aged man. He wore a bandana on his head, dressed in grey with a large black over coat. His facial features were hard almost like his face was chiselled from stone. He had two large scars on his face, the first on the left side which ran from his cheek to his neck, while the other on his right running diagonal from forehead to chin. Hinata was hesitant to approach him, he looked scary. "Miss Hyuga" the man called when he saw her. His voice was cold, even in the heat he was able to make her shiver "Y-yes" she spoke, "I am Ibiki, I've been appointed to collect you from the airport and deliver you to your home" he told her. He looked like a man out of the military. Hinata managed to nod. He grabbed her bags "Please follow me" he told her as he began to walk away. Silently Hinata followed in the large man's footsteps. As she reached him he had finished placing the bags in the boot and had opened the passenger door of the car to let Hinata in. She smiled at him and sat in; Ibiki shut the car door and jumped in the driver seat. The car was fully air-conditioned causing a few goose bumps to arise on her skin; she rubbed her hands to her arms. Ibiki did not speak nor look in her direction, he drove to their destination. After 30 minutes they had pulled up in front of costly apartments. Ibiki switched off the ignition and jumped out, walking swiftly to Hinata's side and opened the door for her. Again Hinata smiled at the man but no emotion touched his face. "Your apartment is number 4, top floor. Here are the keys" he handed Hinata a pair of keys; she walked towards the door followed closely by Ibiki and her luggage. They building was beautiful. The interior was cream and beige, a chandelier hung low from the ceiling, it glittered in the sunlight and gently shook in the air conditioning, and small delicate chimes followed it.

Ibiki left Hinata with her luggage in the hall way and left, she made her way to the lifts, when a carriage arrived she was stunned by it as well. The wall opposite the doors had a large mirror; the other two walls were adorned with cream wallpaper with beige and brown patterns criss-crossing their way through. She punched the button for the top floor and watched as the doors slid close. The lift binged its arrival to the top floor Hinata was again struck with beauty. The top floor was similar to the ground floor, only difference was that the decorations were dominated by beige rather than creams. She walked down the hallway to find her apartment, from the outside it looked small but when she entered in, the apartment was massive. The place was fully furnished. She shut the door behind her, leaving her bags on the side, she walked to the large window and the view was amazing and breath taking. She could see all of Suna; the people looked like ants from up high. She walked further into the apartment, on the dining table was a letter addressed to her, the writing was neat and beautiful, and she opened the envelope and removed the neatly folded letter.

'_Dear Hinata, _

_I hope you had a pleasant journey back to Suna. Please treat this apartment as your new home, it may not be much, but I thought this would be more suited for you. If you are in need of anything please don't hesitate to either contact me or the site facilities team. _

_I have filled the fridge with a few items that should last a few days, give you some time to get used to things. _

_I will see you Monday morning. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Gaara_'

Hinata smiled at the letter '_how thoughtful of him_' she thought as she placed the letter back in its envelope. She took the bags into the bedroom and began to unpack.

* * *

"Sir Miss Hyuga has arrived safely to Suna" Ibiki reported to Gaara in his office. Gaara nodded and dismissed him.

'_Soon you'll be mine Hinata_' he thought to himself a wicked smile playing at his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday came sooner than Hinata would have liked. She found herself awake at four in the morning, her nerves eating away at her. The harder she tried to get her mind to turn off, she felt more awake and alert. She removed herself from the bed and had a shower, taking her time to wash her hair and her body. After an hour, she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to the bedroom. Allowing the wet towel to drop to the floor she dressed her bare body in under garments and stood in front of the closet filled with her new clothes. She picked out the grey dress with a black blazer and black heels. She laid the clothes on the bed while she fought with her deranged hair. She tied her hair back in a bun, straightened the fringe, she assessed herself and nodded. She wore the dress and started to apply makeup. Settling for a touch of blush, light pink lip gloss and black eyeliner Hinata was ready. She grabbed the blazer and put on her heels.

In the kitchen she prepared herself fruit and cereal, after a bite or two her stomach somersaulted, she couldn't manage more, her nerves getting the better of her. The clock on the kitchen wall ticked and tocked loudly, she still had another 40 minutes before she was due to begin her work. Drumming her fingers against the kitchen counter she decided to go to work early, make the most of it, '_better to be early than late_' she thought to herself.

The weather was pleasant, the sun just breaking dawn, the birds singing their tune. Hinata placed her bag on her shoulder, her arm resting against it. Not knowing what she needed, she put in a notebook, general stationery; she threw in her makeup as well. The walk took just over 20 minutes, the scenery was beautiful, the browns and reds coming alive in the morning sun almost like the sun itself was blessing the desert and its inhabitants. Hinata watched as the villagers began to set up shop, an array of scents invited others in. The sound was gentle to the ear, the low sizzle of the food, the humble chitter chatter of the people and the distant cries of the animals. Hinata smiled to herself as she continued her journey.

At the entrance to the building Hinata stopped and eyed it, sighing to herself and bracing herself for the day's events. She pushed the rotating door and walked in. She was greeted to the low murmur of the air conditioning, not many people were about in the reception. Hinata watched as most people walked around the top floors. Hinata wasn't sure whether to approach the front desk to announce her arrival or wait until she was called for. Deciding on the latter she made her way to the sofas and waited. "Hinata" the velvety voice called, knowing who to expect Hinata looked up to be greeted by Gaara, "Good Morning Sir" she said smiling at him, a sinful smile played on his lips causing Hinata's face to flush, the light pink blush enhanced more, "I hope you had a pleasant weekend and are settling in fine" he said to her, unsure whether he was asking a question or making a statement, Hinata politely smiled and nodded her head in approval, "Good, now if you'd please follow me I'll give you a tour of the building and show you to your office". He commanded and led the way, she followed obediently.

Gaara started with the ground floor, showing Hinata the lounge, the building's restaurant, facilities office. Hinata kept a small distance between them but followed like a loyal puppy and hung on his every word. He led her towards the lifts to go to the 1st floor, the carriage dinged to announce its arrival, the doors slid open and they entered. There were a few people either getting in or out, the women all eyed Gaara shyly, some flicked their hair around to get his attention, while others made sure their makeup was on clearly. The men shifted in their shoes, being against a young business man did put older people on edge, yet they looked up to him and inspired to be like him one way or another.

As the carriage dinged again, more people departed as well as boarded the lift, Gaara and Hinata joined the departure, the 1st floor was mainly dominated by machinery, photocopiers, scanners, printers and shedders. A few offices were dotted around the place, mainly for the maintenance crew. There wasn't a lot to see and they made their way back to the lifts. The 2nd floor consisted of more offices, people walked around talking on their phones, others going through paperwork typing through emails. "Sir, the deal with Ishigakure went as plan. They accepted our terms and advised they will be joining us for the conference in two weeks" a well-dressed man informed Gaara, as always Gaara nodded in approval, no emotion lighting his face "Good, make sure everyone is on board with this. Get the project managers on this, make sure this goes smoothly" Gaara commanded, like everyone else, the man nodded and made his way back into the office. Gaara explained to Hinata about the business executives, project managers and the people in the background who helped the company run smoothly, he told her how they were the real faces of the company and how everyone here helped the company to elevate through each obstacle. Struck by awe, Hinata smiled at him. He truly cared about everyone who worked with him. Not once did he say that they worked for him.

The rest of the tour went by rather quick. They were in the lift, this time alone making their way to the top floor, Hinata stood in the back centre, now and then stealing glances of Gaara. He seemed oblivious to her glances, or if he was aware he made sure he didn't let her know. He moved closer to her, facing her. Both locked eyes with one another. Pale blue-green eyes meeting grey-silver eyes. He caught an escaped tendril of violet hair and held it, gently stoking it. Slowly and sensually he tucked it behind her ear, his fingers gently caressing the skin behind her ear, causing her breath to hitch. Noticing this he smiled to himself and allowed his hand to gently touch the side of her neck, he could feel her heartbeat rising with every touch. She fumbled with her bag making the content fall out. He moved backwards, and she bent down to collect her stuff, her head level with his crotch, she noticed his manhood stir and her mind ran away with perverted thoughts on what she'd like to do to him. Embarrassed by her thoughts she quickly gathered her things, the cart dinged and she heard "I'll get the next carriage" the doors slid shut and carried on upwards. "I'm so sorry" she apologised once she stood up. Gaara nodded at her, "nothing to apologise about" his voice husky and filled with need, her mind once again thinking dirty, '_How would he say my name while I'm fucking him_', she distracted herself from her thoughts, her face turning red, she looked anywhere but at him.

When the lift announced its arrival Gaara got out, Hinata flowed behind, this time allowing a bit more distance. They walked down the corridor into one of the offices. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in "This will be your office" he told her as she took in the view. It was big. A large white table dominated the back of the room, with matching white plush chairs. Towards the right were sofas that matched the décor, white and beige, in the middle a white coffee table. It looked similar to Gaara's office. Artwork adorned the walls, from simple scenery to exotic places. "It's beautiful" she said, "Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder" he responded, his gaze on her back. She turned around to be greeted by a needy look. Hinata averted her eyes quickly, "You'll be my PA, taking the place of Yumi. I know it's not the job you originally signed up for, but I needed someone to take on this task, and who better than you." He told her. She stared at him dumb folded, he gave her his rare smile "I'm sure you'll fit in fine".

He left her in the office. She placed her bag on the table and moved towards the window. The view was beautiful. Her phone began to ring and she rushed to get to it, "Hello" she answered "Hinata, how are you? How's the job going?" Sakura asked. Hinata told her everything, well nearly everything; she left the bit about the lift out. She asked about the others, through Sakura she found out that Naruto was a lost puppy; he didn't know what to do half the time. Hinata felt a pang of disappointment in her, she hadn't realised how much Naruto relied on her. "He'll be fine Hinata, don't worry about him, he's just being himself" Sakura lulled Hinata over the phone. The conversation stayed short. After hanging up Hinata checked the time, it was half 11, she wasn't sure what to do, she fired up the computer and decided to set up her emails.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in" Hinata called over the computer screen, Yuuki approached in. "Hello Hinata, Gaara has sked for you to shadow me for the week until you get comfortable, we'll be sharing this office for a week or so. Are you okay with that?" she asked, Hinata smiled politely, "If anything, it's great. I was worried that I'd be left to my own devices" Hinata laughed. Yuuki smiled.

Yuuki was beautiful. She had the look of an innocent lady, dressed in black slacks and a white blouse that was buttoned to the top, her blonde hair down to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes shone through the light makeup. She helped Hinata through the day, explained what her responsibilities now entitled and what would be expected of her. At 1 pm the women made their way to the restaurant, ordering a salad and a drink the women sat down and got to know one another. Yuuki had joined the firm as an apprentice straight out of high school. She wanted to have her own business one day, and the best way to get that, she joined one of the largest and well known firms. She was the second child out of 3 and her wages helped the family.

The rest of the day passed by, and Hinata did not see a glimpse of Gaara. It was five and time to go home. Yuuki said her goodbyes and drove off, while Hinata walked her way back to the apartment.

* * *

Gaara needed her, wanted her. The encounter in the lift left him wanting. The look in her eyes when she was bent in front of him on her knees, the thought made him grow hard. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing them below his thighs, followed by his boxers. His erection sprung free, he gently stroked the length, imaging Hinata's mouth against it, on it. He tightened his grip as he fantasied her tongue coaxing out his juices, sucking away at them. He quickened his pace, letting himself be engulfed in the feeling of her hot mouth against him, after a few harder, stronger thrusts he spilled his seed. Surprised at his lack of control, he knew that she would undo him.

It was time, he wasn't going to wait any longer, and he would make her his slave.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's a late update, just been busy at work and couldn't get my arse to the computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter =D**_

* * *

The week passed by fairly quickly, Hinata caught a glimpse of Gaara now and then, and he was either on his phone, in a meeting room or walking around with people following him. He looked too busy to stop and say hi, and Hinata didn't dare disturb him. Yuuki had been a helping hand, she supported Hinata through the week, she explained the different clients and how the firm supported them. She introduced Hinata to the staff and they explained to her what they did.

By the end of the week Hinata had organised Gaara's calendar, approved of the meeting request that were crucial and the ones that could be delayed she sent an email advising so. She created individual files for different cases they were dealing with, named and numbered them and filed them away. More people had approached her either to introduce themselves or to ask for small favours which Hinata gladly took on.

"Hinata Chan, are you doing anything this evening?" Yuuki asked during their lunch break, slowly Hinata swallowed her food and spoke "No, I'm not, why?" Hinata took another bite, "Some of the guys and women are planning on a night out, why don't you join us?" Yuuki told her. Hinata smiled and nodded, "That would be great. What time and where?" "Around 8-ish, everyone is heading for the Desert Rose." The women carried on their conversation about the night out.

Back in her office Hinata started to read her emails, she was disturbed by a knock at the door; she looked up to see Gaara. Dressed in a grey three piece suit, with a black shirt and a grey tie. As always he looked devilishly hot. "I hope I'm not disturbing you" he spoke in his usual velvet voice. Hinata smiled at him, "Not at all, I was just reading through the emails" she justified. He nodded at her and entered the office, closing the door behind him. He moved towards her and sat in one of the plush chairs opposite her, Hinata straightened her posture, crossed her arms on the desk, and her knees under. "How can I help you?" she asked, he didn't respond back instead he looked directly into her eyes, making her squirm in her seat. "I'm sure you'll suffice with my needs and demands" he told her, smiling his rare smile. Hinata wasn't sure whether there was something she had missed or whether he intended for what he said to have a different meaning. "Yuuki informed me of your filing system, I'm impressed" he told her, Hinata smiled "Oh it's not much, just thought it might make it easier to organise the meetings, conferences, etc" she told him. "You undermine yourself a bit much, you're a very talented young woman" he told her as he stood up and moved towards her, this time sitting on the edge of her desk, "You're going to be of much use to me" he whispered as he leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart. Hinata could smell his cologne, he smelt enticing, her hand itched to touch his beautiful face, but she ignored the impulse. Gaara however, place his hand on her shoulder and stroked the naked flesh of her neck sending tingles down her spine.

They stayed like that for a few moments, only to be disturbed by a knock, Gaara straightened himself as the door opened "Have a good evening and weekend Hinata" he said as he turned to leave, Yuuki stood aside to let him pass. Once gone she shut the door behind and rushed to Hinata's side "Are you okay, you look really flushed" Yuuki asked, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'm fine" she whispered still unravelling from Gaara's touch and words. "He makes all of us feel like that, he's so hot, handsome, and sexy, the list could go on" Yuuki said staring at the door.

The women finished off their work and left for the weekend. Once home Hinata kicked off her shoes, placed her bag on the table and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filled it with cold orange juice, her mind still on Gaara. She sipped the juice away and sat on the sofa, she thought about what he said '_I'm sure you'll suffice with my needs and demands_, _you're going to be of much use to me_' she tried to understand what he meant, but she couldn't understand. '_Maybe I'm reading into it too much_' she thought to herself. Deciding on that she undressed herself and had a shower, washing away the day's work and stress.

After her shower she sat in her dressing gown with her makeup bag, she still had two hours until she was meeting Yuuki at the bar. She chose the dark purple nail varnish and began painting her toe nails. After allowing them to dry she decided to get dressed. She chose a short purple halter neck dress with black lace around it. She curled her hair and pinned it to one side, settling with smoky black eye shadow and a purple/pink lipstick she was ready. Assessing herself in the mirror, the dress made her look slender, her legs long in the purple peep toes. The cut of the dress gave the illusion of showing more than covered. Nodding at herself she grabbed her clutch bag and she was out the door.

It was 8:145 by the time Hinata reached the bar. Music was blaring out the doors as people either walked in or out of the bar. Hinata walked in and was greeted by many wolf whistles, blushing a little and grabbing the hem of her dress she pulled it lower becoming self-conscious '_I need to stop Sakura buying clothes for me_' she thought to herself. "HINATA YOU MADE IT" Yuuki shouted though the crowds. Hinata walked towards her and they hugged each other, "Damn girl you look HOT" she commented, Hinata smiled "and so do you". Yuuki led them to the table where the rest of the people were, "Hey you guys, this is Hinata, the new girl at work" Yuuki introduced. Some of the women eyed Hinata and smiled in a disgusted way while the guys threw comments and remarks at her "don't mind the girls, they're just cheesed off that you're getting more attention that hey ever will" Yuuki whispered to Hinata.

Each person took it in turn to get the drinks, Hinata was at the bar waiting for the pitcher of beer and mixture of cocktails. "Come here often?" the bar tender asked as he prepared a drink, "It's my first time here" Hinata replied, her eyes darting anywhere but at the guy. He asked more questions and she answered them, once the drinks were ready she grabbed the tray and walked back to the table "Hey sexy, why don't you let me drink that off of you" a few guys shouted at her as she walked past. She placed the tray on the table and grabbed her drink, and began sipping it, as Yuuki grabbed her drink she noticed a folded piece of paper under the glass. "What's this?" she asked Hinata, Hinata looked at it and shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea". Hinata carried on sipping her drink, until Yuuki squealed with delight "Hinata you've got a number" she cooed. Hinata grabbed the paper and read '_For the sexy woman in the purple dress_'. Hinata scrunched the paper and put it in her bag, "Oooo keeping the number for a booty call" one of the guys said across the table. "No, it's to throw it away, I've got a boyfriend" Hinata said while drinking.

The rest of the night passed with the group drinking and laughing, Hinata and Yuuki made their way to the bar to get more drinks, while waiting in line a drunken man put his arm around Hinata and pulled her closer and started to caress her neck, Hinata clawed at his arm and pulled away, "fuck off" she told the guy and turned away "come on girl, a bit of fun doesn't hurt" he grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her closer "let me go" she yelled at him. He laughed at her and squeezed harder, pulled her towards him. "When a woman says let her go, you let her go" his voice was strong. Hinata was too afraid to recognise the voice. "Mind your own fucking business" the drunken man slurred. His grip on her loosened as he fell to his knees. Hinata backed away, rubbing her wrist; the red hair caught her eye. _Gaara_.

Bouncers walked to the scene "What's going on here" the first one shouted while the second one tore apart the men "both of you out now" the first one shouted, but when he saw Gaara he posture changed. From looking like a bulldog who meant harm, he was now a harmless puppy "Gaara-sama, sorry I didn't recognise you. We'll take care of this thug" he said, his voice meek. Bouncer one and two grabbed the man and took him out. Gaara stared at Hinata, causing the feelings to stir up again deep in her being. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice primal that it caused goose bumps to arise on the surface of her skin. Hinata nodded. "I'll take you home if you want" he offered, Hinata looked at Yuuki who too was affected by Gaara "I think that's a great idea. You should go" she told Hinata. The women walked to their table, Hinata grabbed her purse and said her goodbyes and left with Gaara.

The car drive was silent; Hinata stole a glance now and then, Gaara kept his gaze on the road. After 15 minutes they had reached the apartments, Hinata shocked at first that he knew where she lived then later realised that he was the one who provided her with the accommodation. Silently they both got out of the car and walked into the building. Hinata pressed the button to call the lift, they waited and again they said nothing. As the carriage dinged its presence and the door opened they climbed in. They stood on opposite ends, looking at one another. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a whit shift that was buttoned up, yet allowing Hinata to catch a glimpse of his bare chest. In his arm hung his black blazer. He wore black boots. His attire alluring and inviting. Hinata felt a deep need to have him in the lift to kiss him hard and run her fingers in her hair, the feeling made her blush, as her thought began to grow wilder her conscience kicked in and she thought of Naruto. His boyish grin. Feeling as if she had betrayed him she looked at the floor. The lift doors opened and the two walked out and moved towards her apartment. She opened the door walked in and moved aside for him. He closed the door behind him and she led him to the sofa. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, "no thank you" he declined. Hinata walked into the kitchen and poured herself some water, Gaara looked around; a photo frame caught his eye. He moved to look at it. Hinata smiled brightly while a guy kissed her cheek. They looked innocent, her expression that of a woman in love. He placed it back and turned to see Hinata. She felt like she owed him an explanation "That's my boyfriend. We took the picture a few months ago" she said as she recalled the memory at the beach. Gaara nodded curtly, "I'll take your leave. I got you home safe" he said coldly and made his way out, not once looking at her.

Hinata made nothing of his behaviour; she changed for bed and sat on the sofa watching TV.

* * *

He was annoyed, angry even. She belonged to him and him alone, yet she was with another person. The picture still in his mind, as clear as day. His thoughts began to grow wild; he thought of what the two must have done, their love-making, their relationship. The more he thought the angrier he got. He was going to have her at whatever cost.

That was when he began planning, he'd make her his. A grin lit his face, a grin that was cold and evil. What he had planned was going to break her but that was his way in.


	11. Chapter 11

**To all the beautiful people who have left reviews I thank you, to the people who have added the story to their favorite list, I thank you too. To you all I love you! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"Hinata Chan I miss you" Naruto's voice echoed thought the speakers on the laptop. His beautiful face struck with sadness, his lip pulled in a pout, "When are you coming back?" he asked. The look on his face and the saddened tone of his voice pulled at Hinata's heart, she just wanted to grab him and hug him tightly and to see the boyish grin that normally adorns his face, "Naruto I don't know when I'll be back" she said "if I'll be back" she added. There was silence between them. Naruto's face now filled with disappointment "You're leaving me aren't you?" he whispered that it was barely audible "No Naruto I'm not. I mean that if the job goes well, if I become a permanent staff then I'm more than likely going to stay here" she explained, the disappointment and hurt did not leave his face. Hinata felt her eyes sting with unshed tears, her breath catching in her throat. She felt horrible seeing him like this, everything she said made him get sadder. "Ne Hinata Chan what are you crying about?" he asked, Hinata shook her head not realising that the un-spilled tears had spilled "I really miss you Naruto" she told him wiping her eyes dry. Naruto asked her about her job, how her first week went, they laughed about the things her friends had been up to in Konoha. An hour passed with the two talking, "Hinata, sorry but I have to go I promised Neji and Lee that I will help them. I'll talk to you soon" he said looking at the time "Love you, talk to you soon" "Love you more" and with that he was gone.

Hinata sighed; she missed her friends and family at home. She decided that she was going to go and see them soon, though it had been a couple of weeks since she left it felt like it had been a couple of months. She'd ask Gaara if she could have a few days off soon. Last night's events came flooding back, '_why did he leave in such a rush and look so angry?_' she thought remembering how he looked. She tried to think what could have happened. He was looking at the picture of Naruto and Hinata together '_that's silly, why would he get upset about that?_' she thought. Pondering on the thought she decided that something must have happened before he was with her, with that in mind she got up and made herself some food.

The rest of the day she busied herself with house chores, getting her clothes washed and hanging them to dry. Washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Hovering and dusting. She had finished in the bathroom when her doorbell rang; she opened it to be greeted by a worried Yuuki. "Hinata are you okay?" she asked her voice was border line on panic, "I'm fine Yuuki, are you okay though?" Hinata let her into the living room and fetched her a glass of water. She sat next to Yuuki and waited for her to finish drinking her water. She gently placed the glass on the table and looked at Hinata "I was so worried about you after last night. Thank god Gaara was there" Hinata smiled reassuringly to her friend "It's okay, no harm done" she said. "So did Gaara come in?" Yuuki pried, "He did, didn't stay long. It was nice of him to offer me a lift home" Hinata said "He left shortly after, what a gentleman he is" she added. Yuuki looked around, the photo frame caught her eye "Who's the handsome guy in that picture?" she questioned, eyeing Naruto, feeling a little jealous she replied sharply "that's my boyfriend" Yuuki wolf whistled "You're doing great girl". The women spoke for a few minutes when Yuuki decided it was time to leave.

It was five o clock and she had nothing to do, flicking though the TV channels she found nothing of interest. Her stomach rumbled the earlier snack no longer in her system. She opened her fridge and there wasn't much in there to eat. Thinking of what she could eat she remembered the small family run restaurant her and Kankuro went to "Dinner here I come" she thought out loud. Changing into a clean pair of jeans, sandals and a top she was ready. She grabbed her purse and keys and made her way out. She walked through the busy town, parents and children wandered from stall to stall while other children ran around chasing their friends. Everyone had a smile on their face. The atmosphere was cheerful and infectious Hinata couldn't help but smile cheerfully at the passers-by. The walk to the restaurant was short. As she got closer she could smell the spices and flavours making her stomach rumble more. She walked in and was greeted with more flavours in the air. "Hey Hinata" someone shouted though the bustling restaurant; she looked around and saw Kankuro waving at her. She smiled and walked to towards him "Hey" she said. "Hey you" he replied and hugged her, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you around?" he added. Hinata told him about her first week at work, to that Kankuro added "Right my treat, choose whatever you want" "No Kankuro, I'm not letting you" she told him, he shook his head "When you get paid you can treat me to a meal" he said, smiling his grin she knew that there was no point pursuing the argument, sighing in defeat she ordered herself dinner.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him as they waited for their food, "Trying to avoid my sister. She is such a pain. Just because she doesn't want to get her nails dirty she makes me do all the chores" he complained, Hinata smiled at him, he was so much like Naruto. "Oh shit, she's here" Kankuro hissed he looked almost scared "Shit man, I thought she wouldn't find me" he added. Looking around for somewhere to hide, he decided to crawl under the table "Hinata don't tell her I'm here" he said "Tell who?" she asked in disbelief that a grown man was hiding "The woman with blonde hair". Hinata noticed the woman and understood why he was hiding. The woman approached the table and asked "Have you seen Kankuro?" her voice assertive, "Sorry, I don't know who that is" Hinata responded innocently. The woman looked around and sighed angrily. She stormed out of the restaurant "Is she gone?" Kankuro whispered to Hinata "Yea she just left" she replied. He crawled out from under the table and sat down "Thanks for lying for me. That is my demonic sister Temari" he told her. "DEMONIC AM I?" the woman was back in, Kankuro jumped like a scared cat, "hey Temari, how are you?" he said, his voice quivering. She walked towards them, Hinata could see why he was scared of her; the woman could scare Death away, "You were meant to be home two hours ago" she told him. Her arms crossed over her chest, her stare cold. "I was helping Mira in the village with her stall, then I got hungry and came here" he told her, hoping she wouldn't get angry. She didn't say anything nor did she blink "Do you think I'm stupid?" she hissed at him "well now that's debatable" he said. As soon as the words left his lips his face was flat on the table, Temari's palm on the back of his head "I'm sorry" his voice muffled.

The siblings continued to argue with one another "Cut it out you two, you're scaring away my customers" the grandmother spoke. She walked towards the siblings with a rolling-pin in her hand "you're grownups now, grownups don't fight" she scolded them like a loving mother. "Gomenasai" both Temari and Kankuro said and bowed their heads down in respect, "Good, now sit down while I get you something to eat" the grandmother said as she walked back to the kitchen. Temari and Kankuro sat down together; you couldn't tell that they'd just argued. "So you're this loser's girlfriend then?" Temari asked, Hinata chocked on her water, "She's a friend Temari" Kankuro added, saving Hinata the embarrassment, "She works at Gaara's company, his PA I think" he added. Temari nodded and asked "So what do you make of my Gaara?" Hinata felt herself getting flushed "He's a nice guy and a great manager" she said shyly, it was like sitting another interview, "You like him?" she blurted out "Temari be nice" Kankuro added. Hinata's face was bright red, "I've got a boyfriend" her answer rushed. "I think our little brother is gay" Kankuro stated like it was a fact, earning him a punch on the arm "What was that for stupid?" he shouted as he rubbed his arm, "Gaara isn't gay, at least not gay like you". The two began arguing again.

"Here is your food. Stop bickering you two, you two act like you're 6 year olds. At least my handsome Gaara is well behaved and mature. Plus Kankuro I met his girlfriend so he's not a homosexual." The grandmother said placing the food in front of Hinata, Kankuro and Temari, "Eat up".

After dinner the three left the restaurant Kankuro paying the bill. Temari left Kankuro and Hinata as they reached the village. Once Temari was gone Kankuro sighed with relief "She's such a handful, sometimes I just feel like killing her" he told Hinata, they both laughed. Kankuro walked Hinata home "Well I'll see you soon hopefully" he told her as they reached her apartment, "thanks for tonight, it was fun" Hinata told him "We can do it again, if you'd like?" he questioned, Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement, "Oyasumi Hinata Chan" Kankuro said and left.

The rest of the night Hinata watched TV and replied to her emails from family and friends. Her sister Hanabi had sent her an email

_Hey Hinata, _

_Hope you're doing good and the job is going great, I'm sure you're doing great (and probably getting a lot of numbers). It's so quiet at home without you; mum's been crying since you left, she keeps asking me whether I've had a chance to speak to you or if I've heard from you. Dad well, he's being dad, he's really proud of you, whenever anyone asks where you are he tells them that you've got a job at a well-known firm and that you're making him proud. I've been busy with high school, I didn't realise how much homework they give you, and I no longer have time to myself. I met Naruto the other day he told me he spoke to you briefly on the phone; he also said he misses you so much, you're so lucky to have such a nice guy, maybe I'll find someone like that. _

_Well back to slaving over homework for the rest of my life; hope to hear from you soon. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Hanabi _

Hinata began to type a reply back to her sister

_Hey Hanabi, _

_I'm doing great thanks, been busy at work. I was given a new position at work as the PA for the boss (he's a stunner). At the moment I'm just filing and arranging appointments and meetings, hopefully soon I'll be able to join in the fun. I haven't been getting numbers from anyone, well I lie I got the bartender's number but I threw it away ha. Tell mum I am okay and doing great, tell her to stop crying. If she cries tell her I'm not going to come back to her, that'll stop her. Dad's never been one to show his emotions, and when he does it's so rare and weird, I remember when I was your age and he was really proud, he smiled and I swear I just stared at him dumbstruck. At least dad is accepting my decision. _

_I had a video chat with Naruto earlier today, he really knows how to make me feel guilty about my decisions, but hey I'm my own person. And listen missy don't go looking for a guy, concentrate on your studies and get good grades otherwise dad is going to get angry that both his daughters didn't get good grades. Plus you're too young for a boyfriend, wait a few more years =). When I come home you'll be a book worm worming around the house with glasses on and a book held to your nose ha ha (I joke). _

_Reply soon. _

_Love you more, _

_Hinata_

With her emails checked she prepared herself for bed, making a mental note to go food shopping tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm clock buzzing and dragging a tired Hinata from her slumber. Stretching her arms and leg in bed she sat up grudgingly. She checked the bedside clock, the display read 07:45am, she stared at it for a while, suddenly becoming wide eyed "Fuck I over slept" she shouted as she flew herself out of the bed and rushed in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and jumped in, the water still cold but she didn't care, couldn't care. Washing her hair and body as quick as she could manage. She was out within 15 minutes. Tying her wet hair into a bun she quickly dressed herself. Grabbing a skirt from the wardrobe and the purple top. Buttoning the top as she found her shoes and slipped her feet in. Running into the bathroom to brush her teeth, fast and hard that she caused her gums to bleed but it didn't matter now. Rinsing her mouth she was out of the door at 08:10. Running in her heels she made her way to work '_shit, shit, shit fuck, fuck, fuck_' she thought to herself as she neared the building.

Jumping into the almost full lift she made her way to her office. She was a minute late once she entered her office; she opened the door and found it already occupied by Gaara. She stood in the doorway with her mouth open and a dumbstruck look on her face. "I'm sorry I'm late" she apologised once she was in control of herself and her facial expressions. Closing the door behind her she walked to her desk and chair. Placing the bag on the floor, she turned to face Gaara "How can I help you?" she asked. He didn't say anything, just stared at her '_Fuck he's mad_' she thought to herself. He moved towards her silently like a predator stalking its prey. Once in front of her he rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked causing Hinata's breathe to catch in her throat. "Toothpaste" he said, Hinata looked at him unsure what he was on about, "You had toothpaste on your lip" he explained. Hinata felt embarrassed and quickly turned away from him, licking her index finger and began to wipe around her mouth. Slowly she turned back to face him, her face bright red "I'm sorry" she said mortified "Nothing to be sorry about" he told her. His eyes travelling the length of her body, stopping at her chest, Hinata followed his gaze and looked down to see that the buttons to her shirt were mismatched and revealed her cleavage to him. Quickly undoing the buttons she did them up properly '_KILL ME NOW_' she thought to herself. Acting like nothing had happened Gaara spoke "I need you to attend my one o clock meeting with me. I'll forward the details onto you". Hinata nodded and made a mental note. A few minutes passed with the two not saying anything, afraid to break the silence Hinata reluctantly spoke "Anything else I can help you with?" her voice timid, "There is so much you can help me with, but not yet" he told her, and walked out of the office before she could ask what he meant.

She sat on her chair pondering over what Gaara meant, '_he's so complicated, why he can't just say what he means_' she thought to herself. Turning on her computer she began reading her emails, replying to staff and accepting meetings. The email from Gaara pinged its arrival; opening it she read the details. Making quick notes on the case and the customer Hinata prepared herself for the meeting. She searched the customer and found more information on them, what their interests are and how Shukaku Firm could benefit from their partnership. Hinata was disturbed by a knock on the door, not looking up she called the person in. Hinata looked up to see Yuuki in a red blouse and black pencil skirt. "Hey Yuuki" Hinata greeted, "Hey, are you going to the one o clock meeting?" she asked, Hinata nodded in response, "Gaara was in here earlier and requested well more like told me I had to be there" she told her friend. Yuuki took a seat "Everyone is really tense about it, apparently this deal if we get it will be great" she told Hinata as she played with a paper weight. Hinata felt herself get nervous, she had to be at her best in that meeting, needed to know what she was doing or talking about. "Great" she said sarcastically, "You'll be fine Hinata, I'm sure Gaara will be doing most of the talking" Yuuki assured her, but the assurance did little to calm her nerves. Her phone began ringing, Hinata picked it up "Shukaku Firm, Hinata speaking" she answered "I need you in my office now please" Gaara ordered over the phone. Standing up and straightening her skirt, she grabbed the notes she'd made and left her office for Gaara's. She walked down the corridor and turned left, knocking on the only door present, "Come in" Gaara said.

Nothing had changed in his office, the same art decorated the walls, the same sofas and tables sat in their positions as if nailed there. She closed the door behind her and walked to where Gaara stood by the window speaking on his phone, he turned to face her and mimed 'One minute' to her holding his index finger up. Hinata sat herself down in one of the plush chairs by his table. The conversation was short and by the sounds of it important. He took his seat and said "have you read the email I sent you?" he questioned, "Yes sir, I've made notes on it" she told him, showing him her handiwork. He read page after page, no emotion on his face to indicate whether what she had written was any good or not. After what felt like an eternity he said "This is good. I called you here because I need you to work with me in my office so we can plan the meeting and its content" he told her, it wasn't a request it was a statement, "Okay" she replied.

Gaara spoke and Hinata made notes, now and then Hinata questioned what he said and he explained it patiently giving her time to write. This carried on for about an hour, the time eleven o clock. Hinata had created graphs showing the company's rise and its continued successes, she created a presentation explaining how they would be able to help the customer and how they would meet their needs and demands. Hinata moved her neck from side to side, and rubbed her neck; Gaara placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and began massaging. "Relax yourself" he told her. His touch was soft and gentle as light as a feather's touch. He gently massaged her shoulders, she began to relax in his hands, he moved his hand to her shoulder blades, a soft moan left her lips, and she hoped it was quiet enough for Gaara not to hear. His hands carried on providing her pleasure, slowly they moved to her neck, massaging so softly that she began to feel the first sparks of delicious pleasure coursing through her body. She felt the tell-tale sign of dampness between her legs, '_how can someone cause this just by massaging_' she thought, she tensed the muscles in her thighs hoping it would stop the feeling, if anything it made it worse, causing her womanhood to ache for his gentle touch there, to feel his supple fingers touch and tease her bud, to slide in and out of her until she couldn't take anymore and gave into her climax. Shocked by her thoughts and feelings she moved away from his working hands, she needed to distract herself "thank you, that was great" she told him. "I could do more if you'd like me to" he told her, his voice lined with raw passion. Hinata bit her bottom lip knowing that she'd let him carry on and allow his hands to wonder around her needing and wanting body. "Let's get back to work" he said making it easier for her.

12:45pm Hinata and Gaara made their way to the meeting room, Hinata set up the presentation and carefully placed the folder in the middle of the table, "not long now" she said more to herself than to Gaara. She undid her bun, allowing her now wavy hair to fall across her back; she ran her hands through it. Gaara just looked on at her, watching her, as if assessing her. The meeting started. Hinata carried out the formalities and let Gaara take lead of the presentation. With such assertiveness and confidence he carried out the meeting, reiterating what Hinata had created; explain how the two companies could benefit from the deal. "Gaara Sama you and your beautiful assistant have sold me the deal. Please email the contract to my assistant I will read it, sign it and return it back. I look forward to working closely with you" the customer said.

They all shook hands and Gaara showed them out, turning to Hinata he smiled "Thank you Hinata" he said. Hinata smiled back "my pleasure". They began walking to the lift "What are you doing this evening Hinata?" he asked as they entered the lift, "nothing out of the ordinary" she told him. "Let me treat you to dinner, I owe this deal to you" he said. Even if Hinata wanted to deny the offer she knew better. "I'll pick you up around seven" he said as they exited the lift. They walked into her office, Gaara closing the door behind them. She turned to face him and looked into his jade eyes trying to understand him more but they hid everything, he brushed his hand across her right cheek Hinata closed her eyes at the touch, it felt good, felt right. Gaara leaned in and kissed her lips, at first Hinata was shocked but didn't move nor stop him; slowly she let in, allowed him to take charge. He pinned her against the wall and his body, she could feel his abs through the material between them. His hands fisted in her hair held her head in place, he began to deepen the kiss but Hinata stopped him "Gaara I can't do this" she told him, guilt washing over her face. He brushed the back of his hand against her face "I can give you so much more than he could ever" he whispered to her, his words full of certainty. She couldn't do this to Naruto, she knew it would devastate him, but the pull of Gaara was just so much more. She wanted him with such intensity that it scared her. "I can't make you choose, the ball is in your court" he told her, touching her face one more time before leaving the office.

Hinata sat on her chair and started at the picture of her and Naruto in her pendant. She didn't want to hurt Naruto, it wouldn't be fair. She loved him and he loved her, that was enough, yet she wanted Gaara. She had to do something, had to choose. The memory of the kiss haunted her; she blamed herself for not pulling away, for not stopping him before she kissed him.

* * *

Sat in his office he knew he had planted the seed. She would soon come running into his arms and beg to be his. He had a lot in mind for her, how he was going to fuck her, train her to be his submissive and she would agree to it.

Just the thought of her tied up and helpless turned him on, his length stirring and hardening, if he could he'd take her now but he knew better, patience was a virtue and in the end it would be rewarding and satisfying.

Tonight at dinner he would make his move, show her what she was missing, what she needed and how he would be able to give her pleasure in ways she never imagined. A dark smile was set on his lips "Soon you'll be mine Hinata" he said out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the late update, just found out I've got a little bean growing inside me =D so it may take me a while to update, please don't hate me. **

* * *

Sat on her bed Hinata pondered on what to do, she didn't dare hurt Naruto yet the pull of Gaara, the raw passion she say in his eyes earlier made her yearn for him, she needed him as much as she needed air to breathe. In her mind a battle raged on, one way Naruto, his warmth, his bright smile, his unending love, on the other Gaara, his raw passion, everything about him pulled at her existence, at the very core of her. Stood in the middle of the battle she had to make a choice, one that would let her live an ordinary life of a dutiful wife, the other a life of raw passion and pleasure, of self-discovery. She believed that Gaara might be able to help her uncover her desires. She had less than hour to be dressed for dinner, getting of the bed and into the bathroom she stood under the shower. The battle still continued she needed an answer and fast. While brushing her teeth she looked at her reflection in the steamy mirror, '_What he doesn't know, can't hurt him_' she thought to herself. The answer to the battle finally in front of her. It might break her but she was willing to take the risk, it could ruin everything she had but this was a chance to discover herself.

She picked out a black lace bra with matching panties and laid them on the bed, walking to her wardrobe she pulled out a plum coloured dress and laid it next to her undergarments. She dried her hair thoroughly, she combed her hair on the right to mingle with the left and pinned it in place, allowing her fringe fell over her left eye in a seductive manner. Once dressed she studied herself in the mirror. The dress reached just above her knee, the cut low to show just enough cleavage. She applied black eyeliner, creating a wing at the end of her eyelids. She drenched her lips in a plum coloured lipstick. Simple yet beautiful. She wore her black peep toe heels making her legs look slender. She checked herself out in the mirror one last time and nodded at her reflection. '_All or nothing_' Hinata thought to herself as she walked out of her apartment and walked to the lift.

Questions flooded her mind, '_Am I doing the right thing? What if Naruto finds out? What if anyone finds out? Maybe I should cancel?_' She had reached the lobby, the lift doors open, deciding against it she pressed the button to go back to her apartment, at that precise moment Gaara walked into the lobby, his eyes meeting hers, he placed his hands on the doors to stop them closing and entered in. As always he looked immaculate, everything about his screamed sex and it pulled at Hinata. "I just remembered I left my phone in the apartment, I was about to go and get it" Hinata explained, she couldn't bring herself to tell him she couldn't go with him. They rode in silence, his eyes fixed on her, she felt his gaze on her and did everything to not look back, one look at him and she'd let him have his way with her. The lift doors opened and Hinata made her way to the apartment in brisk pace to avoid lingering around him. "I'll be a minute or so" she told him as she opened the door, rushing to her room she grabbed her phone and stood in front of the mirror, her cheeks slightly red where the blood rushed to the surface, her eyes dilated with need and hunger, '_this could just be dinner and nothing more_' she thought to herself.

When she reached the living room she found Gaara sat on the couch, one leg propped on another, he truly was breath-taking. He watched her enter and stood up, "Ready?" he asked, his voice velvet gold, she smiled and nodded to him. Together they left the building and headed towards his car, he opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, he closed the door behind her and walked to the driver's side. Once in and buckled he turned to her "What would you like for dinner?" he asked, as always she was dazed by him, by his scent "I trust your decision" she told him, and wicked grin set on his lips "that's not always wise my Darling Hinata". He pulled out of the drive and Hinata didn't ask him what he meant, she'd become accustomed to his way of speaking, everything he said had a double meaning to it.

They pulled in front of a beautiful building. Like all the building in Suna this one too was built out of sandstone. Lights adorned the walls giving it the atmosphere of a magical place. Gaara opened the door for Hinata, once out he placed his hand on her lower back and walked with her. The touch of his hand on her made her skin hot, desire coursed through her body. The décor inside was of reds and gold's, it was beautiful, veils ran across the ceiling, some hanging low while others stuck against the ceiling. The greeter approached them "Welcome to the Mystical Sands restaurant. If you follow me I will get you seated", dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and a red and gold waistcoat. His hair kept back neatly. They followed him through the elegant dining room until they reached a set of closed doors, "Mr. Gaara as you requested, your private dining room" he opened the doors and Hinata stepped in. It was like entering a new world. The décor in her matched that of the restaurant, yet it seemed more elegant, more magical. The windows looked as though taken from an Arabian castle, the table and chairs were cream coloured. Art surrounded some walls; a picture in particular caught her attention. The vast valley filled with sand, though a traveller wondered on camel back, with him a beautiful woman, dressed in Arabian blue silk, the top covering her breasts and leaving her stomach on show, her legs covered in Arabian bottoms. She was the epitome of beauty. Her eyes seemed to have seen the entire world and were cautious, the painter captured so much in her eyes, yet left so much hidden.

Gaara led her to the table. They ordered soft drinks and wine while they waited for their food to be made. Sat opposite one another they stared and said nothing. Hinata wanted to feel him, have him kiss her again. Her eyes heavy with desire and she was sure he could see it. "You look delicious Hinata" he told her, she smiled at him "as always you look amazing" she replied, though he did not smile back in return. They spoke a little about the art work and décor, and once again greeted the silence. She wanted to know what he wanted from her, whether he wanted a relationship or just sex, deep down she knew the answer but refused to believe it. The food arrived; she had char grilled asparagus with a light butter, garlic and chive dressing, while Gaara had oysters. Still lost in her thoughts she played with her food, dipping the tip of the vegetable in the dressing, placing it in her mouth she sucked the tip. "I hope you're planning on eating the food rather than pleasuring it" Gaara spoke. His voice once again filled with raw passion, Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked at him, her eyes burring with desire that only he could put out. She carried on sucking on the asparagus this time watching his reactions. His jade eyes met her silver eyes, hot desire met hot need. He stood up from his chair, her eyes roamed around his body and stopped at the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened in shock and a satisfying smile set on her lips. She made herself look back at him, following suit she stood up. He walked towards her, his eyes piercing into hers, she felt naked before him, and as if with his deep gaze he had undressed her. He pinned her against the wall, his lips attacking hers, the kiss was so powerful, filled with lust and desire. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, his hands roaming around her body, he squeezed her breasts through the dress, he had powerful hands that they caused pain yet pleasure coursed through her body. She thrust her hips at him, wanting him here and now, she couldn't wait anymore. She didn't think of anything but her need and greed to have him. He moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling the ear lobe he said "Eat your dinner fist, then you can have desert". He stepped away from her and walked to the table, seating himself down he began to eat his food. Stood against the wall, Hinata was shocked. How could anyone walk away from such desire? She stared at him with utter disbelief, "Come and finish your food Hinata" he ordered, she obeyed.

They finished their starters and the main was brought in, she had a small pasta dish, he had a succulent salmon fillet with salad. She avoided looking at him while they ate. She was still hot with need. Her whole body tuned to his. She wanted his touch, but she didn't dare look at him and give him the satisfaction. She placed her cutlery on the side, wiped her mouth with the napkin, the waiter walked in and cleared the table "Can I entice you with deserts?" he asked, Hinata smiled and politely declined, this time she looked at Gaara, she hoped that he'd keep his promise, staring back at her he spoke "No thank you". He placed money on the table and stood up and walked towards her, pulling her chair out to let her stand up, such a gentleman gesture, but Hinata knew he was no gentleman.

They drove back to her apartment; the way there Hinata stared out the window, at the night, watching it engulf everything. They had arrived. Hinata got out of the car and walked into the lobby followed by Gaara. They entered the lift that had just been departed. As always they stood at opposite ends and looked at one another. The walk to her apartment was short, she entered and he followed again. Expecting him to ravage her with affection she waited, but he did no such thing. She was already frustrated with need, now she was frustrated with him and his mood swings. She walked to her bedroom and decided to wear her pyjamas, '_looks like nothing is going to happen, he's just a tease nothing more_' she thought to herself. She undid the zip and began to slip out of her dress until she saw his reflection in the mirror. He was studying her and she felt hot. She didn't know whether to stop or continue, deciding on the latter she continued to peel the dress of her, all the while she watched his reactions, and she saw the bulge in his pants again. She was still wearing her heels, as the dress pooled around her feet she stepped out of it, giving him full view of her undergarments. He was behind her this time, his hands on her shoulders, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

He turned her around and kissed her, claiming her lips. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He bit her bottom lips making her gasp; his tongue darted into her mouth and claimed it. Their tongues battled for dominance but he won, she was putty in his hands now. He began to attack her jawline, her neck, collar bone, biting and licking, giving her pain and pleasure. His mouth reached the top of her moulds. He eyed the fabric that covered them. Black lace. He gently caressed the top of her breasts that were not covered, making goose bumps arise on the skin. Nipping at the naked flesh she moaned and he continued. She began to go weak in her knees as the pleasure continued to build. She'd never felt like this.

Placing an arm around her waist and back he carried her towards the bed and laid her down and ordered her not to move, while he undressed himself. His body was toned in all the right places, muscles adorned him. His perfect abs rippled as he flexed. He stripped himself of everything, Hinata eyes were set on his large member. She licked her lips in anticipation, while her insides clenched. She wanted to touch the silky member, to hold it; she sat up, level with his crotch, she rubbed her hand against it earning a hiss. Encouraged by him she took him into her mouth and sucked. First gently but they adding a bit of pressure, her hand held the bottom of his length. He grunted as she sucked him harder and faster, he thrust himself into her. Willing to have him come she continued but he stopped her, "now don't be greedy" he told her. He got her to stand up and began to undress her. He undid the bra clasp and allowed it to fall of her body; he knelt in front of her and peeled the underwear of her, he stood up and studied her body, she felt shy under his gaze and began to blush. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, his hard member pressed against the inside of her thigh, she shifted slightly and it pressed against her womanhood. "Eager aren't we" he said to her, "I want you to kneel on all fours" he added. She obeyed without question, once in position he took her hard and rough, filling her up and she screamed with pleasure, her fire finally being fed. As he pulled out he trust back harder, he continued this until she could no longer hold back and climaxed with a scream. He pulled out of her and lay on the bed and patiently waited for her to come off her high, "on" he said pointing at his member once she was calm. She clambered on top of him, slowly lowering her body onto him. She felt him fill her, there was just too much but it felt so good. Once on she began to move up and down, side to side, she wanted him to touch her breasts but he didn't. His hands were at her hips. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them but it didn't feel as good as what he had done earlier. She moaned as he raised his hips, she began to move faster, her muscles began to tighten up, her whole body in sync with his. He turned her over so he was on top of her, he placed her legs on his shoulders and thrust into her core, she screamed with delight. He continued this, making her come again, this time he followed and spilled his seed inside her. They stayed like that for a while, his member still hard and filled her. He pulled out of her and sat on the bed. She was too exhausted to move "that…. Was…. Amazing" she told him, "There is more where that came from" he told her. She stared him and asked "Is this a relationship?" he laughed at her question, "No, I don't do soppy. This is just sex" he told her, his voice cold. She felt a pang on hurt but she refused to show it. "I want you to be my submissive, my slave" he added "I want you to obey my every word when it comes to sex, and When I want you I will have you".

He dressed himself and left, the last thing he said to her before leaving was "No one will find out, not unless you want them to". She lay on her bed and cried. She felt used, felt dirty '_No need to cry, you wanted this now deal with it_' she thought to herself. A new battle began in her mind, '_Tell him not, come clean and tell Naruto_' '_Carry on with this; it will help you discover yourself_'. The battle raged on and Hinata didn't know what to do. She covered her eyes with her arm and began to drift off.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata was exhausted when she woke up. She hadn't slept well. Last night still played in her mind. She felt guilty for what she had done, she wanted to tell Gaara she couldn't do what he wanted but she didn't want to stop. She enjoyed what he had to give and she wanted more. She hated herself for being so weak. Tears pooled into her eyes but she refused for them to fall. She wanted this and she'd see it through to the end.

She dressed for work in black slacks and a back top. She didn't bother with makeup, wearing her black pumps she grabbed her bag and left for work. After 20 minutes she was in her office at her desk reading and replying to her emails. She began to type up an email to a potential new customer when she was disturbed by a knock on the door, she called them in without looking up, she was too busy to bother with people, and she was almost done when he spoke "It's not polite to keep someone waiting Hinata". As always his voice had the same effect of her, she looked up at him "Sorry _sir_" she applied the emphasis on her last word, he raised his eyebrow at her, "How can I help you?" she asked as she returned her attention back to her work, he didn't say anything, she had grown accustomed to his silent phases. She had finished the email and sent it off; turning her chair to face him, she gave him her undivided attention, "You'll be working from my office from now on" he told her and she knew she didn't have a say in it, "I've already got a desk, computer and the essential stuff installed in the office. I want you there now" he added. She looked at him, challenging him with her stare but he just stared back at her. She turned back to her machine, turned it off grabbed her bag and stood up "After you Gaara" she said. He walked out of the room and she followed like a trained animal. Her desk was adjacent to his; she no longer had the privacy of her own. She reluctantly placed her bag on the floor near her table and looked around the room. The glass was now frosted, no one could see in and no one could see out. She knew too well why he had done that, so he could have her whenever he wanted.

She turned around and faced him, she searched his face for any trace or hint on what he wanted but she got nothing. "I've cancelled all meetings for today and I've told the staff that we are working on a project together and not to disturb us" he told her, "And what project are we working on?" she asked, knowing that it had nothing to do with work but to do with her becoming his submissive. "Follow me" he ordered, he led them to a hidden room, what looked like a normal wall with a rather large painting turned out to be a door. The room was dimly light; a double four poster bed was in the middle of the room, in one of the corners a metal pole ran from ceiling to floor with a podium around the base, against the back wall was a rustic looking chest of drawers. Hinata could only guess what was in them. "This is where your training will begin, when I want and how often I want we will be in here or the one in my house." He told her and waited for her to absorb what he had said. She nodded and he continued, "You will address me as Sir or Master and you will do everything I tell you, when assigned a task and you do not complete it, you will be punished and it will be of my choosing and you will not enjoy it."

"You can leave whenever you want, you do not need to explain yourself, but, when you leave, you will not only be leaving the role of a submissive, and you will have to leave the company. I am not going to risk any damage to my reputation, and my life has always been kept a secret and I would like to leave it at that." He finished and again she nodded. "Take your clothes off and stand by the bed" he commanded, she looked at him and tried to speak but to her it felt like her voice was taken from her, she obeyed like a well-trained dog. Stripping herself completely of her clothes she stood by one of the posters, Gaara followed her. In his hands was a blindfold. He placed the blindfold on her eyes, sight no longer on her side she had to rely on her other senses. She heard him move around her, she heard him unzip his pants and heard them fall to the floor, followed by his shirt. She was sure he too was naked. He was once again in front of her; he guided her body to the bed where he made her lay. Grabbing each limb in turn he tied her to the bed posters, she was spread eagled. The silk sheets caressed the bare skin of her buttocks, her wrists and ankles were covered with silk ties, they were almost cooling to her hot body. Her womanhood already dripping with want.

He climbed on the bed and settled himself between her wide opened legs, "I am going to insert gimp balls inside you, you will have to try your hardest not to come, if you do you will be punished." He warned her, one after the other the balls went in. they pressed against her insides in a delicious sensation, she wanted to close her legs and allow them to rub further into her, she tried but failed. The feeling was heightened by her desire, the balls touched her G-spot making her quiver, with any movement the balls carried on their assault. Her breasts ached with the need to be touched, her nipples stood erect against the areola. Her clit throbbed out of its protective hood; it too needed stimulation, she wanted more than anything for it to be touched. The more she thought of her need the more she clenched her stomach which in turn clenched her inner walls around the balls, her orgasm neared, and she didn't do anything to stop it, in fact she did the opposite. The climax wasn't strong but it was enough to make her body shake from head to toe, she moaned as the sensation coursed through her. Once her body stilled she felt Gaara sit back between her legs, "and here I had hope for you" he said quietly. He placed his palm against her flat stomach and circled it gently, the touch caused goose bumps to surface, "now for your punishment" he told her. As his palm left her skin, several tassels with beads kissed her skin. The blow wasn't hard but it caused her pain and she screamed, but he took no notice of her protest. He continued, each time he whipped her it was in a different area, he wasn't planning on causing her blood cells to rise to the surface, slowly the pain subsided and in its departure pleasure touched her body, with each blow on her skin, the balls moved deeper into her, hitting her sweet spot, "with pain comes pleasure and you will begin to enjoy it" he told her as he continued, with each whip she moaned, the pleasure becoming too much to bear another orgasm racked through her body.

He placed the whip down and spoke softly "you failed again". He inserted his finger inside her and located the balls, hooking his finger on the string that attached the two instruments together he pulled them out gently, Hinata moaned in protest, she wanted the stimulation back in her, "I am going to fuck you and you are not allowed to come, if you do, I will fuck your tight ass" he said to her. Hinata stilled her body, she didn't want the punishment, she'd never let anyone near her backside and she didn't intend for it to start now. He rammed himself into her, thrust after deep thrust her body began to respond, she tried her hardest not to allow the sensation to overcome her, but under the skilled sex god that was Gaara she had no hope. She gave in to her body, allowed the sensation to swallow her. Without a word he pulled out from her, and began to untie her limbs. He made her get on her knees and hands, and applied a cold liquid to her rectum, me massaged her cheeks and made sure she was completely covered in the gel, he applied some on his shaft and positioned himself to her second opening, "Relax, it'll be much easier and you will enjoy this" he told her. Grabbing her hip he pushed his way through, her muscles fought against the invasion tried to push him out, he dug his fingertips into her hips "I said relax" he growled at her. Slowly she relaxed and he pushed further into her, the feeling was one of immense pain, her blinded eyes filled with tears but she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

He trust into her slowly to allow her to grow accustomed to the invasion, the pain slowly began to evade her body, as he pushed back in she felt the small sparks of pleasure. His pace quickened and she began to push against him, urging him to continue, "Enjoying yourself" he said rather than asked, the feeling new to her but it filled her with pleasure, her abdomen felt heavy and so did her womanhood. She never knew she could enjoy something so forbidden. With his every thrust now she moaned and felt herself near another climax, feeling this he changed the rhythm of his thrusts, they were hard and rough, it hurt her and stopped her climax, with a few more thrusts he was spent and spilled himself into her.

He pulled out of her and she fell to the bed and lay against the cold silk. He peeled the blindfold of her eyes; she blinked a few times before she could stand the dim lighting. He offered her a drink and she gladly took it, gulping it down, "Thank you" she told him. "You need discipline in yourself, once you have that you can control every aspect of your body, make yourself come when you want and stop when ordered. The best way to earn it is through trial and error. Now let's continue, Lie back on the bed and wait for me" he told her. She watched him as he walked to the chest of drawers from it he removed some items and walked back to her. Grabbing the tub of gel he unscrewed the lid and removed some of its content into his hand, he moved his hand to her breasts and began to massage the gel in, it felt soothing, the ache in her breast began to evaporate, as she began relaxing another sensation took over, the skin and tissue around her breasts felt like they were burning. They ached to be touched more now than before, "Fight the sensation, don't give into your need to touch yourself" he ordered. Her hands scratched at the bed spread, she wanted nothing more than to touch herself and relief her body of this onslaught of sensations.

Slowly the burning subsided, leaving in its wake very sensitive nipples. "Now we're getting somewhere" he said to her, "I want you to make yourself come now, you need to do it without allowing your clit to hide behind the protective hood. Spread your legs and begin" he ordered. She was hesitant she didn't know how she could do this, her bud was sensitive to any touch, it would definitely hide the second anything came near it. Rather than starting by touching her womanhood she began to touch her breasts. Cupping one in each hand she gently massaged them, the nipples stood erect already, she pinched them with her thumb and for finger, rolling them. She felt the sparks of an orgasm. She squeezed harder, she moaned as each touch made her quiver, with one final squeeze a small orgasm passed through her. She looked up at Gaara, his index finger rested on his lips, she waited for more orders, "Good girl, I knew you had it in you. Now for your reward" he said. He climbed onto the bed and sat in between her legs, his member already hard and dripping, he ordered her to bend over and she did, he pushed him member into her wet core and began to thrust deep into her. His movement was timed and perfect, each time he pulled out he rammed back into her, hitting her sweet spot and earning a scream. He fucked her hard and fast, making her climax, she was shaking, the feeling was sweet and she didn't want it to end.

The rest of the day he made her follow orders and each time she failed she was either whipped, spanked or her ass was fucked. By the end of the day she couldn't sit on her backside. It was sore. "Take some painkillers it will help" he told her as she dressed herself and got ready to leave work. She made her way home slowly, her whole body hurt, but it was a pain she slowly began to enjoy.


End file.
